Adventures with the CHILDREN of the Digidestined!!
by Link and Luigi
Summary: Leomon switches the bodies of the Digidestined and their children!! It's mostly centered around Matt, Tai and Izzy in their children's body. All of this started from a picture we found of their children in the 50th episode!!


Adventures with the Children of the Digidestined

Adventures with the Children of the Digidestined!!!

****

I saw these EXTREMELY prodigious pictures one day so I decided to write a story with them. I don't know the names of any of the children quite yet so here is what I'm going to call them. 

Tai's son: Taichi Jr. (5)

Matt's son: Taisuke (4)

Sora's daughter: Mayumi (5)

Izzy's daughter: Umi (5)

Mimi's son: Jesse (5)

Joe's son: Jyou Jr. (8)

TK's son: Takeru Jr. (9)

Kari's child: Casey (10)

Davis' son/clone: Daisuke Jr. (11)

Yolei and Ken's daughter: Rio (12)

Yolei and Ken's first son: Kouichi (5)

Yolei and Ken's second son: Bob (0)

Cody's daughter: Megumi (8)

Okay, sorry about all the Juniors but all of the ones that are called juniors just means that their identical to their parents. And about Kari and Mimi's children's name…we can't tell whether they are girls or boys so we just gave them universal names even though they're Japanese.

All right, we've also made up personalities for them. But they will develop AS we write the story. We're going to try not to put certain kids in the 'stupid' group just because they're old and uncute.

And just because we ignore Jyou doesn't mean we're going to ignore Jyou Jr.

Oh and Ken and Yolei are married.

Now we're really going to start.

One day, Taichi Jr., Taisuke, Mayumi, Umi, Jesse, Jyou Jr., Takeru Jr., Casey, Daisuke Jr., Rio, Megumi and Kouichi were walking along in the Digiworld for the first time in their entire lives!! They hadn't met their Digimon quite yet because Leomon Jr. had stolen them before they could meet them so now they were all on a quest to find them.

Taichi Jr., Taisuke, Umi, Mayumi, Jesse and Kouichi were being cute.

Casey, Takeru Jr., Rio and Daisuke Jr. were being old and responsible.

Megumi was just kind of being there.

Jyou Jr. was being a fag.

So anyway…

Leomon Jr. came out of nowhere laughing diabolically. AHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" said Leomon Jr. "I have captured your parents!!!!!!"

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" yelled Casey.

All the extremely little kids sought out some older kid to get some comfort.

"Now you must FIND them before the time is up!!!!!" said Leomon Jr. as he pulled out a Barney alarm clock. "YOU HAVE A HALF AN HOUR!!!" Then he disappeared.

"Come on everyone, we have to find them!!" said Daisuke Jr.

So they all went in search of them. All of a sudden, Rio turned around with her arms outstretched. "Are you tired Taisuke?" she said.

"No." Taisuke answered.

"I'll carry you."

"No." Taisuke said obliviously.

"Come on, your little legs are telling you that your tired!" Rio pushed.

Taisuke looked down at his feet and then back at Rio. "No they're not." he said.

"Just leave him alone." Said Megumi.

Rio crossed her arms and they continued walking. The problem was, none of them really knew where Leomon Jr.'s lair was.

MEANWHILE!!!!

"Good work son," said Leomon, patting Leomon Jr. on the head. He was sitting in a wheelchair with a little pair of glasses on and gray hair with a blanket over his legs. He was all pale and crusty.

"But DADDY!!" Leomon Jr. whined. "They're going the wrong way!!!"

"Patience my young Patawan." Said Leomon.

Since Leomon had kept the same cage since the Digidestined were furlings, they were all cramped together. And Ken, Taichi and Takeru weren't making things any easier either since those three are so large and tall and buff.

"Get a haircut!!" Takeru yelled at Ken.

"YOU!!" Ken yelled back.

"I'm wearing the same shirt from when I was just…eight or something…" Iori said, looking at his shirt. "But now it fits."

"I hope Bob's okay!" said Miyako. "Your mother isn't really all that dependable when it comes to kids, Ken…no offense…"

"You're on my foot!!" yelled Hikari, pushing Mimi away.

"But I thought you were on MY foot!" Mimi argued.

Koushiro meanwhile, was in deep thought. "You know, I just realized something." He said. "I named my kid Umi. Now her name is Umi Izumi." He slapped his forehead. "My parents did it to me and I did it to my kid! I feel so stupid."

"Took you long enough to realize it." Jyou remarked.

"I wonder why my child looks so much like Yamato," said Sora, looking into outer space.

"I wonder why my child looks so much like Sora," Yamato added.

"I look better with short hair." Said Taichi, looking in the conveniently placed mirror.

"Yeah me too," Daisuke said, pushing Taichi out of the way so he could get to the mirror.

"SHUT UP IN THERE!!!" yelled Leomon Jr. as he tossed a rock at them. It hit Hikari and knocked her unconscious. Leomon Jr. looked back at the crystal ball. "DAD!! They're STILL going in the wrong direction!"

"Yeah and THEY'RE annoying me!" said Leomon as he pointed to the older Digidestined that had gone back to their random comments. Then he snapped his fingers. "I've got it!! How about we switch them?!"

"YAY!!" said Leomon Jr. Then they both did the Double Inside Out Loop and now the KIDS were in the cage and the DIGIDESTINED were off in the middle of nowhere.

"Good thing we know exactly where Leomon's lair is." Said Ken.

They all said YAY!! And made easily made their way back to Leomon and Leomon Jr.'s lair in minutes.

"DAD!!" whined Leomon Jr. "They did the game to quickly!!"

Leomon put his hands on his hips. "Well ain't that just the rudest thing!" he said. He paused as they both pondered for a moment. "I KNOW!!!!" Leomon shrieked suddenly.

"WHAT IS IT?!?!" yelled Leomon Jr.

"SHUT UP SON!!" Leomon yelled back. "What we should do is swap the bodies of the Digidestined with their children!!!!" Just then, the giant metal door swung open and all the Digidestined were standing there.

"All right, we found you, we win." Said Iori.

"That's got to be some kind of record." Remarked Daisuke.

"Yeah…we beat our old record by ten minutes and twenty-six seconds!" said Taichi, looking at his watch. "Not bad."

"I WILL NEVER ADMIT DEFEAT!!" yelled Leomon, jumping up out of his wheelchair and pointing dramatically at the Digidestined. Then there was the sound "CRICK!!" and Leomon grabbed his back. "I think I hurt something," he said. He turned to Leomon Jr. "SON!! BRING ME MY CANE!!"

"YES FATHER!!!" Leomon Jr. said, bringing a cane over. Leomon took his cane and slowly made his way over to his old spell book that was all dusty and stuff.

The Digidestined, meanwhile, were trying to pry the lock open to their children's cages.

"HERE IT IS!!!" yelled Leomon. "KAZIM!!!!!! KAZAM!!!!"

"Uh oh…I know what's coming…" said Yamato with a sigh.

"KAZOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leomon finished as he tossed sparkly magic dust at all the kids and Digidestined.

In a forest far, far away, the children appeared out of nowhere and landed on the ground.

"It's not fair that he has that stupid power," said Takeru Jr., standing up. "Now we have to go all the way back…" Then he scanned the group. "Figures."

"Why am I wearing a dress?!" yelled Megumi. "And I just so happen to be in my DAUGHTER'S body!!!"

"That's so unfair, I feel so violated." Said Umi.

"_You _feel violated?!" yelled Taisuke. "_I _feel violated!! Look at me!! I'm…SHORT!!"

"Oh no." said Umi sarcastically,

"Why did I have to have the youngest kid?!" Taisuke whined.

"Not everyone gets to experience being in their child's body!!" said Casey stupidly. "You should be proud!!"

"I'm proud OF my child, just not proud to BE my child." Said Taichi Jr.

"Well I'm just glad that Leomon at least took my pride into consideration and put me into my son." Said Kouichi. "It would have really bothered me if I had gone into Rio."

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT YOU LIKE KOUICHI MORE THAN YOU LIKE RIO?!" yelled Rio, towering over Kouichi.

"No, I was just saying that he's a boy…I'm a boy…" Kouichi tried to explain. "You're a girl, she's a girl!! Would you rather have gone into Kouichi?!"

"I could care less," Rio said, crossing her arms. Then she paused. "Though it definitely would have sucked if I had gone into BOB'S body. Good thing Bob's not here."

"I'm glad that my son is practically like my clone so I don't feel very different at all." Said Daisuke Jr. Then he observed his goggles. "Oh yes…the GOGGLES…"

"I look the same too." Said Jyou Jr., looking down.

"Whatever," said Jesse and Mayumi in unison.

"So does anybody know where we are?" asked Rio.

MEANWHILE!!!!!

All of the kids in their parents' bodies were crowded around the mirror awing at what they saw.

"Wow, I look so much bigger and older!" said Miyako.

"Well I don't like it," said Koushiro, crossing his arms and starting to pout.

"Now I'm big and I have BLUE hair!!" said Ken. "It's not a GIRLY color like pink…don't know how THAT happened…but now it's BLUE!!"

"Look, I'm not the youngest anymore…I'm…the oldest…" said Yamato as though it were some great accomplishment.

"No, I'M the oldest!!" said Jyou.

"No, it's me!" said Taichi. "I'm bigger than you are!!"

"That doesn't make you the oldest." Said Sora.

"Yes it does cause I'm the tallest." Taichi said.

"No, I think I'M taller." Said Takeru.

"Nuh-uh!" said Taichi. "Look!!" Then they both stood back to back and started measuring themselves.

Iori was sitting there looking as though he would start crying as he occasionally buried his face in his knees and wiped his eyes.

"SHUT UP IN THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Leomon and Leomon Jr.

"You don't have to yell!!" Mimi yelled back, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry, it's okay," said Hikari as she hugged Mimi. Mimi started crying on Hikari's shoulder.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Leomon and Leomon Jr. yelled again.

At this point, Ken, Koushiro, Sora, Yamato and Taichi all joined in on the crying with Mimi.

"You're just bullies, that's all!!" yelled Miyako.

Leomon and Leomon Jr. looked at each other and then looked back at the Digidestined imposter people. Then they threw their heads back and laughed.

MEANWHILE!!!

All of the Digimon ran up to the kids of the Digidestined who were REALLY the Digidestined.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Agumon.

"Agumon, it's me, Taichi." Said Taichi Jr.

"Don't tell me that Leomon and Leomon Jr. switched your bodies with your children." Said Palmon.

"Okay, we won't!" said Jesse. 

"Oh Sora!! I've been waiting for this day my entire life!!" said Biyomon stupidly. "Now I can carry you around like I used to. Of course, I never really COULD but now you're SMALLER so I can!!"

"YAY!!" said Mayumi.

"Oh Iori, now you can't ride me anymore or else everyone could see up your dress." Said Armadillomon.

"SHUT UP!!" said Megumi as he hit Armadillomon with her shoe. "Just because I'm in my daughter's body doesn't mean you can make fun of me!"

"This brings back so many memories of when we first met except for now your hair is purple," said Wormmon.

"Aren't you the observant one?!" Kouichi said sarcastically.

"I'm glad that you could take a break in your Digivolving to Ikkakumon to come and see me." said Jyou Jr.

"And I'm glad that you took a break from being a neglected frog to actually say something." Said Gomamon. Jyou Jr. thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Takeru, can I ride around on your head like old time…" started Patamon.

"No," Takeru Jr. answered immediately. "I never really liked that. And now I'm not wearing a hat so that means you'd actually be touching my scalp. Actually…my SON'S scalp."

"Well, seeing how your son looks almost exactly like you when you were a kid, I don't feel any different when I look at you." said Veemon.

"Yeah, do you know how HARD it was to make it so that ALL of my dominate genes went into him?!" Daisuke Jr. replied as if he was proud of it.

"As if you have control out of it you moron!" said Rio.

"Same old Miyako." Said Hawkmon with a sigh.

"Oh Hikari, you look so cute!" said Gatomon to Casey.

"Oh, you mean CASEY, don't you?" said Casey with a stupid little laugh. Gatomon joined in on the stupid little laughing.

"Wow, Yamato, you barely even make it to the top of my head!" said Gabumon. "You're actually shorter than I am!"

"Yeah is there anyone I'm NOT shorter than?!" Taisuke yelled. "Rub it in!!" he added.

"Did you ever notice that your kid's name is…" started Tentomon.

"Yes, I did," Umi interrupted.

"So now we have to find our kids!!" said Taichi Jr. suddenly. Everyone turned around to see him standing up on a rock. He stared at them. "What?! It makes me feel taller again."

"What I think we should do is split up in groups since we don't know where we are," said Taisuke.

"RUGGED CAMPING MEN!!!" Taichi Jr. declared. Taisuke and Umi ran over. "We're a group."

Then the others split into groups too. These were the groups: 

Taisuke, Umi and Taichi Jr.

Jyou Jr., Daisuke Jr., Takeru Jr.

Kouichi, Rio and Megumi

Jesse, Casey and Mayumi

"Wait, no!!" said Casey. "These groups are a little unfair." She walked over The Rugged Camping Men and looked at them. "You are all too young to go off by yourselves."

"What…what are you talking about Hikari?!" yelled Taisuke.

"I'm your older brother!!" yelled Taichi Jr.

"AND we're all adults!!" Umi finished.

Casey shook her head. "I think that Daisuke Jr. and Umi should switch."

"But I want to go with Takeru Jr." said Daisuke Jr. "I don't care if I'm with Jyou Jr. or not."

"And why does it have to be me?!" demanded Umi.

"Because you're the girl and it would be safer if you went with two older people." Said Casey.

"But…you KNOW I'm not REALLY a girl!" Umi argued. "And plus, I'm older than both Daisuke AND Takeru!"

"And we're a group!!" said Taichi Jr. "A unit! We're The Rugged Camping Men!! Daisuke is NOT a Rugged Camping Man!! Koushiro IS!!"

"Well it's not like _I _wanted to be in your group," said Daisuke Jr.

"Why are we all listening to Hikari anyway?!" yelled Taisuke suddenly. "Why don't we just go and beat the living daylights out of her?!"

There was a short pause. "Yeah Yamato, go beat the living daylights out of Hikari." Said Megumi.

"Not ME," said Taisuke as if it were an obvious thing. "Someone who's bigger than her!! Like…Miyako!! Go beat up Hikari!"

"Why can't you?" asked Rio.

Taisuke gave an exasperated sigh. "I am barely up to her WAIST!!!!" he yelled.

"Calm down before you pop a blood vessel." Said Gabumon.

"Gabumon? You're still here?" said Taisuke. Gabumon nodded. Well, after a nice Petit Fire, Petit Thunder and Baby Flame, Casey was a steaming heap on the ground and all of the groups ran off in other directions except for Casey's group.

You know what? I find it extremely awkward calling them The Rugged Camping Men.

"Oh really? Why is that Narrator?" asked Taichi Jr.

For a lot of reasons. First of all, you're not camping.

"But we never really do camp anyway." Taisuke pointed out.

Okay, okay. I'll give you that one. Second of all, you're not rugged quite yet…and third of all…you're not all men…

"Yeah and WHOSE fault is that?!" yelled Umi.

Yours.

"No, you're the one who came up with the idea that we should switch bodies with our kids!" Umi yelled. "You could have made me switch bodies with some other person's kid!"

But would you REALLY have wanted to be in the body of SOME OTHER PERSON'S kid?

"Hm…I suppose not. Good point."

Okay, I'm not going to be an interactive narrator anymore. *Ahem*

So "The Rugged Camping Men" walked down a little path with their Digimon at their side.

"I think this spell as strange side effects," said Taisuke suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Umi.

"Well, I'm starting to feel weird." Taisuke answered.

"In what way?" asked Gabumon.

"I'm losing things like…coordination."

"That can't be a good sign." Agumon said.

"Wow Agumon." Said Taichi Jr.

"Maybe it's just the fact that you're half as tall as you normally are." Said Umi with a shrug.

"Yeah but you guys are short too," Taisuke pointed out.

"Maybe it's just because you're younger than we are." Said Umi.

So then they continued walking. They all found themselves getting tired a lot faster than they would usually get tired so they all rested.

MEANWHILE!!!

Jesse and Mayumi were still waiting for Casey to revive.

MEANWHILE!!!

Daisuke Jr., Takeru Jr. and Jyou Jr. were all in a desert for some strange stupid reason.

"Why are we in a desert?" asked Takeru Jr. suddenly.

"I don't know, where are we anyway?" Daisuke Jr. answered.

"How did we get in a desert without realizing the fact that we were in a desert until now?" asked Jyou Jr.

MEANWHILE!!!

Rio, Megumi and Kouichi were walking along on some path. They weren't doing anything worth mentioning so we'll leave them at this point.

MEANWHILE!!!!!

YAY!! We're back to the *ahem* Rugged Camping Men!!

"Oh Gabumon, you're so much fuzzier than Tentomon," said Umi leaning up against Gabumon. There was a short pause as Gabumon just kind of stared at Umi as she snuggled up next to him. Then all of a sudden, Umi sat up straight with wide eyes. "Wait…what the…" she said slowly.

Gabumon slowly and silently moved a little further away from Umi.

"I don't know what got into me," Umi explained, shaking her head.

"That was a little weird even for you." said Taichi Jr.

"And don't touch him, he's MINE!!" Taisuke said, wrapping his arms around Gabumon's neck. Gabumon looked down at Taisuke.

"Um…" he said.

Taisuke looked up and then backed away. "Gabumon…" he said.

"Okay, I think I want to go and sit over…here…" said Gabumon, standing up and walking over to someplace where no one was sitting.

"You know, I'm starting to believe that there are some side effects now because that was definitely not normal." Said Agumon.

Taichi Jr. stared at Agumon. "Wow Agumon." He said finally, unable to help himself.

"But if there ARE weird side effects then how come Taichi has yet to be effected by any of them?" asked Tentomon.

"Because I'm stronger willed." Taichi Jr. said.

"Yeah right, Taichi, maybe it's just because you're stupid." Taisuke said.

"NO WAY BUTT HEAD!!!!" Taichi Jr. yelled as he pounced on top of Taisuke and easily pinned him in seconds. Taisuke just stared at Taichi Jr. with wide eyes.

"That's not fair, I'm smaller than you," he said quietly. Then he got this face that looks like you're trying to hold back crying so his face was turning red.

Taichi Jr. quickly got off Taisuke and turned around so he wasn't facing him. Taisuke sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know what got into me," Taichi Jr. said as if he were avoiding saying that.

"Me either," said Taisuke, looking at the wet spot on his hand. Then he turned around and looked at Taichi Jr. and smiled. "Did you call me a BUTT HEAD?" he laughed.

Taichi Jr. joined in on the laughing too. "Yeah, I think I did!!" he said.

"Guys, I don't think this is the time to just start laughing." Said Umi.

"I want to know some more about these side effects." Said Tentomon. 

"But the only way to do that is if we stop resting and just continue to find Leomon's lair." Gabumon pointed out. They all agreed and stood up to start walking again.

After walking a little bit…

"This is so tiring!" whined Taisuke. "I didn't think that just a couple feet would make this much difference! I think I'm going to be a little more understanding the next time Taisuke wants me to carry him!"

"I know, I could Digivolve!!" said Tentomon. 

"And then we could go FASTER!!" said Agumon excitedly.

"Wow Agumon." Said Taichi Jr.

"There's only ONE problem…" said Umi. "We don't have the Digivices."

"That IS a problem!!" said Agumon.

"Wow Agumon."

"STOP!!!" yelled Agumon as his eye got bigger and wrinkles formed under them and his stomach got rounder and he looked…old. AHHHHHHHH!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" yelled everyone who wasn't Gabumon because he was still far, far away and who wasn't Agumon because he was the one who was old and had a big eye. But then Agumon's big eye exploded and he turned back to normal. YAY!!

So they continued to walk along the little path that they were walking on. It had pretty flowers on the side and butterflies and Flutterponymons.

Although, they weren't actually AT the Flutterponymons QUITE yet. Taisuke had done something or other to piss Taichi Jr. off and they were fighting whereas Umi was picking flowers and chasing butterflies. Taisuke and Taichi Jr. were on top of each other and rolled down a little hill and crashed into a well. They both kind of sat up obliviously because they were in pain.

They both seemed to instantly forget about whatever they were fighting over.

"Oh, it's a wishing well!!" said Taisuke excitedly.

"IS NOT!! There's no such thing as a wishing well!!" yelled Taichi Jr.

"That's not true! There's one right here!" 

"It's just a normal ol' well!" argued Taichi Jr.

"NO! It's a WISHING well!!" Taisuke yelled angrily and on the verge of tears. Suddenly Umi walked over with an armful of flowers. 

"Oh, a wishing well!" she yelled as she dropped all of her flowers and ran over.

"See, I told you it was a wishing well!" said Taisuke.

"What are you talking about Yamato?" asked Taichi Jr. Taisuke looked a little…odd…

"I…have no idea…" he replied.

They all stared at each other for a minute. Then out of nowhere, out of the blue, the well erupted with water and rainbowy lights as three Digivices floated down to them.

"What do you know?" said Umi, looking at the one in her hand. "So I guess that this means that our three children are the new Digidestined. Or do you think that these are OUR Digivices?"

"Let's just assume they're ours." Said Taichi Jr. as Agumon, Gabumon and Tentomon ran over the hill.

"You have your Digivices!!" said Agumon.

There was a short pause. "Wow Agumon." Said everyone.

"I can't hear you!!" Agumon said, putting his hands/claws on his ears.

"Well, I say we use them." Said Taisuke.

"YAY!!" said everyone. Then Tentomon Digivolved into Kabuterimon and everyone got on him. They all said yay again.

"Careful Koushiro, we can see up your dress," said Taichi Jr. because the wind was blowing and that kind of stuff.

"Why are you even LOOKING there?!" Umi demanded, pushing her dress down and holding it there. Taichi Jr. shrugged. Then they rode along for a little while until Kabuterimon was tired, hungry and sinking so he undigivolved and they landed on a big mountain. Then Leomon Jr. came out of nowhere and stole all the Digimon.

"Great, now we're on a mountain." Sighed Taisuke, looking at the snow around them. "And it's snowy. Swell."

"This is all YOUR fault!!!" Taichi Jr. yelled, hurling a snowball at Umi. "YOUR stupid Digimon left us here to freeze!!"

"It wasn't his fault!!" Umi said, brushing the snow off herself. Then she threw a snowball at Taichi Jr. but the snowball only went about a foot. 

"You throw like a girl!!" taunted Taichi Jr. Umi hugged her knees and started crying.

After a little while of Taisuke staring obliviously at them, Taichi Jr. thinking up more taunts and Umi crying…they all stopped abruptly and stood up in unison.

"LET'S GO!!!" they all yelled, pointing forward.

All of a sudden, Yukidarumon Jr. appeared out of nowhere. "YUKIDARUMON JR.!!!" he said stupidly as he accumulated a giant snowball out of nowhere. "SHNI!!!" he yelled while hurling the snowball at them.

"ARGH!!" yelled everyone as they jumped out of the way JUST IN THE NICK OF TIME!!!

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki," said Yukidarumon Jr. as he chased after them while running sideways.

"I don't think I can keep this up for very much longer!!" Taisuke gasped, falling behind.

"SHNI!!" yelled Yukidarumon Jr. again as he hurled a snowball at them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Taichi Jr., Umi, and Taisuke as they shielded themselves from Yukidarumon Jr.'s wrath.

"SHNI!!" came a voice from nowhere as the other Shni ball exploded. The three "rugged camping men" looked up to see Yukidarumon standing there looking stupid and not having a mouth.

"You saved us Yukidarumon!!" said Umi as she hugged his leg.

"Yukidarumon Jr.!!!" said Yukidarumon, shaking his finger at Yukidarumon Jr. Yukidarumon Jr. bowed his head in shame. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I was just playing father." Said Yukidarumon Jr. quietly.

"Do you have any idea who these children are?!" demanded Yukidarumon. Yukidarumon Jr. shook his head. "These are the children of The Rugged Camping Men!!" Yukidarumon Jr. gasped.

"I'm so sorry father!!!" he said. "I have dishonored you."

"SHUT UP!!" yelled Yukidarumon as he accumulated a Shni Ball. "SHNI!!" he yelled, hurling at Yukidarumon Jr. Yukidarumon Jr. pushed it off just like Ken pushed off the baby Digimon in that episode when he found Leafmon. "NOW APOLOGIZE!!!!!!!!"

"I'm sorry," said Yukidarumon Jr.

"Actually, we're more than the children of The Rugged Camping Men, we ARE them." Said Taichi Jr. Yukidarumon and Yukidarumon Jr. both stared at the three for a minute and then they both threw their heads back and laughed at the same time. They wiped the tears from their eyes only to notice that Taichi Jr., Umi and Taisuke weren't amused.

"What's so funny?!" Taisuke demanded, crossing his arms. It was a little hard to take him seriously as if he was ACTUALLY mad since he's just a little man.

"Look kids, we KNOW you're the children of The Rugged Camping Men," said Yukidarumon, bending down to their level. "And you know that we worship your parents and all but you don't have to go and say that you ARE them!! Come on, Yukidarumon Jr., let's go."

They started to walk away. Umi formulated a plan. "Okay, Yukidarumons, we admit, we're just their children," she said. "Do you by any chance know where our dads are?"

The two Yukidarumons looked at each other. "Yes, I can sniff them out any day," said Yukidarumon.

"Could you take us to them?!" asked Taichi Jr. eagerly.

"Sure," said Yukidarumon as he snapped his fingers and Taichi Jr., Umi and Taisuke appeared in Leomon Jr.'s bedroom.

"Fine place to drop us off," said Taisuke, standing up.

"At least we're here," Umi pointed out. Just then, Leomon Jr. frolicked in stupidly.

"Oooooh!!" said Leomon Jr. stupidly. "Playmates!! Did you come to play with me?!"

They winced.

"YAY!!" said Leomon Jr. "Okay…what game can we play first? I KNOW!! Let's play HOUSE first!!!!!!"

"ARGH!!" yelled everyone as they slapped their foreheads.

"And if you DON'T play house with me then…" said Leomon Jr. as his eyes got really small and the screen got really close to his face. "Then I will DESTROY YOUR CHILDREN THAT ARE IN YOUR BODIES SO NOT ONLY WILL YOUR CHILDREN BE DEAD BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO LIVE THE REST OF YOUR LIVES IN THE BODIES OF YOUR CHILDREN!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" they yelled as they dramatically dropped to the ground.

MEANWHILE!!!

Each child who was in the body of their parent in the cell had their own little crystal ball that always closed in on their parent.

"Come ON, wake UP!!" said Hikari as she shook her crystal ball like a snow globe.

"It's so boring," Sora sighed, staring at her crystal ball.

"Yawn," said Jesse.

"Where's Takeru Jr. and Daisuke Jr.?" asked Jyou, looking in his. "All I see is myself, or my dad, but nobody else is there."

"Yeah I know, Jyou Jr.'s not in ours either," said Takeru and Daisuke at the same time.

"Look Mom, look what Dad's doing!!" said Ken as he ran up to Miyako with his crystal ball.

"For the last time, I'm RIO, not MOM!!" snapped Miyako. Ken scratched his head but then shrugged and walked away looking all oblivious.

"I'm getting sick of waiting for them to come and rescue us," whined Cody.

"Look, look!!" said Taichi, pointing into his crystal ball. Then he went into a fit of hysterics.

"What?" asked Yamato as he looked in Taichi's crystal ball.

"Hey back off, go and look at your own!!" said Taichi, grabbing the ball and protecting it as if it were made out of crystal.

"But you told me to LOOK!!" whined Yamato.

"Can I see?" asked Koushiro.

"NO!!!" Taichi yelled, running into the corner with his ball.

MEANWHILE!!!

Leomon Jr. had dressed up Umi and Taisuke and Taichi Jr. in various little outfits so that they would fit their parts as the "mommy" the "daddy" and the "baby". Meanwhile, Leomon Jr. was just sitting there, clapping his hands stupidly as he watched them play.

"Welcome home, honey." Said Umi unenthusiastically as Taichi Jr. walked over to her and Taisuke.

"Why hello." said Taichi Jr. just as unenthusiastically if not more.

"Goo." Was all that Taisuke had to say.

"I made you some meatloaf," said Umi, turning around and then presenting Taichi Jr. with a silver platter that was doused with mud. "Or a mud pie. Either one."

"Great!" said Taichi Jr. "I LOVE mud pies!! A whole lot more than I like meatloaf, that's for sure!!"

"I want some too!" said Taisuke, jumping up.

"Don't worry, there's plenty to go around." Said Umi.

"Good because after a long, hard day of work, I'm SO hungry!" said Taichi Jr. "Wow dear, you've REALLY outdone yourself! But I need a fork."

"But the forks are at the cleaners." Said Umi. "So you're gonna have to use your hands."

Just then, Leomon Jr. jumped in the mist of them. "I'm getting sick of this game," he said.

"But I LIKE this game!" said Taisuke with a hint of whine in his voice.

"Now we're gonna play…SCHOOL!!!" Leomon Jr. said as he snapped his fingers and they're 'house' garb was replaced with 'school' garb. "I'll be the teacher," said Leomon Jr., cracking his whip.

"But I HATE school!!" said Taichi Jr., crossing his arms.

Just then, Leomon wheeled in on his wheelchair, laughing diabolically!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" said Leomon but then he hacked up a furball, him being a cat and all. "Excuse me," he said as he pounded his chest. "So Leomon Jr., what are you doing? Made some new friends I see."

"Yes, these are MY friends now!!" said Leomon Jr. stupidly. "We're playing games! First we played house and we were JUST about to start playing school!!"

"FOOL!!" yelled Leomon, taking out a bomb and throwing it at Leomon Jr. The bomb exploded and Leomon Jr. jumped out of the way.

"What's the matter father?" asked Leomon Jr.

"You do not PLAY with our enemies!!" screamed Leomon as he waved his cane around and slapped Leomon Jr. on the head with it. "You harass them!! Or put them under a spell!! AND THEN YOU KILL THEM!!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

"But father, they ARE under a spell!!" Leomon Jr. pointed out. "And if we killed them then we wouldn't be able to harass them!!"

"DO NOT QUESTION ME!!!" yelled Leomon. Then he ran over their dog's tail and he HOLL-ered, and Leomon Jr. thought he did it!! "LOOK WHAT YOU DID LEOMON JR.!!!" shrieked Leomon as the dog jumped up on his lap. "Poor Fluffy…GO TO YOUR OTHER ROOM LEOMON JR.!!" Leomon Jr. bowed his head in shame and then shuffled like a penguin up to his other room.

Meanwhile, Umi, Taisuke and Taichi Jr. were just standing there looking uneasy.

Leomon tossed the dog out the window and wheeled over to them. "Now as for you, Digidestined!!" he said dramatically. "You will meet the same fate as my son!!"

"But you only sent your son up to his room." Umi pointed out.

"EXACTLY!!!" laughed Leomon stupidly. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Then there was a short pause until Leomon pointed to the direction of the stairs. "NOW GO!!!!!!!!!"

Umi, Taisuke and Taichi Jr. looked at each other, shrugged and walked up the stairs before Leomon could actually think of something intelligent to do with them.

When they got to the top of the stairs, there was a long hallway. The first door had a little sign on it that said 'Leomon'. They walked down some more to see another door that said 'Leomon Jr.' As they continued down the hall, they found another door with a little sign that said 'The Rugged Camping Men'.

"I suppose this would be OUR room," said Taisuke. Then they all looked up at the doorknob that had become really high up all of a sudden so that none of them could reach it.

"All right, Taichi, you're on the bottom since you're the biggest." Said Umi.

"But I don't WANT to be on the bottom!!" whined Taichi Jr.

"What, would you rather ME be on the bottom?!" Umi said, crossing her arms.

"Yes," Taichi Jr. said plainly.

"Yeah but you're bigger than me and I'm a girl." Umi pointed out.

"But you're not REALLY a girl," Taisuke added.

"And you're not really a four-year-old so maybe YOU should be on the bottom." Umi said.

"Yeah but that would make no sense." Taisuke said. "Taichi's the biggest now AND in real life OUT OF EVERYONE so why don't we just force HIM to do it?!"

"Well, since I AM the biggest, you're going to have some what of a problem forcing me to do anything." Said Taichi Jr.

"Just shut up and do it," Taisuke said forcefully.

There was a short pause. "I'm sorry, I'm having a very hard time taking you seriously." Said Taichi Jr.

"Well TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!!!!" Taisuke yelled. "I could beat you up when we were younger and I could beat you up when we were older and I could beat you up when we were adults so I can certainly beat you up now!!"

"YOU COULD NEVER BEAT ME UP!!!" Taichi Jr. yelled, jumping on top of Taisuke and knocking him to the ground.

"Guys, stop fighting!" whined Umi, stomping her foot. "Come on, I'm gonna tell on you! Please stop fighting!!"

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to bite off more than you can chew while you were growing up?!" yelled Taichi Jr. to Taisuke.

"No, she didn't!!" Taisuke yelled back. "I didn't HAVE a mom while I was growing up!!"

"That would sure explain a lot!!" Taichi Jr. said as he pinned Taisuke down on the ground. They stared at each other for a minute.

"You're so mean, just because you had a mom and I didn't," said Taisuke as tears started flowing down his face. "It's not fair! You should pick on kids your own size!"

Taichi Jr. looked confused. "Yamato, you're the one who challenged me first."

"Did not, liar!!" Taisuke yelled, crying uncontrollably now.

"Whoa…chill…" said Taichi Jr., getting up off of Taisuke. Taisuke got up, ran over to the corner and cried.

"Boys can be so insensitive!" said Umi, crossing her arms. "Why does everything they do have to end with a fight?!"

"Okay, so now you're starting to believe that you're actually a girl." Taichi Jr. said, rolling his eyes. Umi stared at Taichi Jr. for a minute and then she shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't know what made me say that," she said. Then they both looked over in the corner at Taisuke who was still crying and rubbing his eyes. "Okay…considering that fact that he's probably not going to come back over here any time soon, we should find a way in the room. Maybe somehow we'll find something that will help us get our bodies, our Digimon and our kids back."

"Wow…Leomon has stolen our bodies, our Digimon and our kids," said Taichi Jr., shaking his head. "And we have yet to figure out why."

"Oh well, give me a boost and I'll get the doorknob," said Umi. Taichi Jr. hoisted Umi up.

"Koushiro, do you LIKE people being able to see up your dress?" Taichi Jr. asked as Umi grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"Oh yes Taichi, I wear dresses all the time so people can look up them." Said Umi. "And who better to look up my dress than you? You should just stop looking there!"

"Like I ever have a choice," Taichi Jr. said, crossing his arms. Then they both looked at Taisuke who looked as though he was finally starting to calm down.

"Are you going to join us or cry in the corner?" asked Umi. They didn't get a reply.

"Geez, I admit I've made him cry before but never this drastically." Said Taichi Jr.

"Do you think that YOU actually made him cry or do you think that it's because of the weird side effects and strange events that continuously turn up everywhere?" Umi asked.

"Yeah but if they're side effects, why aren't WE being effected?" Taichi Jr. said. "Aren't we usually effected at the SAME time?"

"Maybe it's because of size and gender and age," said Umi. "I mean, all of us have experienced different changes. Well, yours not quite as drastic as…mine…but still. He's younger than the two of us and well…I feel as though we're CONSTENTLY bringing this up but…I am a girl."

"Wow, Koushiro, you ARE smart!" said Taichi Jr. sarcastically.

"So ANYWAY," Umi continued, ignoring that comment. "Even though we all experienced these side effects together AT FIRST, I believe that because of our different changes, we will now start to have them at different times."

"…Don't follow."

"Okay, let me put it this way. How many times have you started to try to beat up Yamato in the past day or so? Well, I think that's because you're now a five-year-old boy who's hanging out with a girl and someone who's younger and not a strong as you are. So, just like always, you take on the role of the leader and…"

"Can we NOT use me as an example?!" 

"Okay fine. Um…okay…back when we were in that field of flowers…I had the sudden urge to pick flowers. I would never have had the urge to pick flowers if I wasn't a five-year-old girl. You had the urge to beat up Yamato. Yamato had the urge to cry. And we all did that stuff because of our side effects."

"Blah blah blah blah blah," was all Taichi Jr. heard.

"And further more, the changes have been becoming more frequent and lasting longer. Also, I believe that these urges aren't just random. I think that our adult minds are slowly being taken over by these younger minds. And I ALSO believe that eventually our minds will be taken over completely until we actually believe we are what we are right now."

"Um…" started Taichi Jr.

"And another thing, I'm looking for signs of when the side effects start showing up. I don't think they're just random…I believe that something triggers them to erupt. And once I figure out what triggers them, we could try to figure out a way to avoid it so we could figure out a way to maybe reverse the spell and get our own minds, bodies, Digimon and children back."

"Uh…I'm really confused," said Taichi Jr., putting his hands on his head.

"Don't worry, the side effects have probably been triggered," said Umi with a sigh. "Hm…let me think for a minute. Maybe it's because I would have actually confused you in real life and since you were confused, the mind of the five-year-old inside you…"

"Please stop, you're hurting my head."

"Okay, when you feel like Taichi again, tell me and I'll explain," said Umi. "Perhaps they're triggered by will power. Maybe by the level of intelligence controls it as well. That probably explains why my side effects don't occur as much. We should also think up a more scientific name for these side effects…hm…blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. What do you think?"

"Huh?" said Taichi Jr. as he jumped back into reality.

"You were probably just pretending as though you were listening, but that's okay. It's not like Umi ever listens to me when I go into long explanations and pretty soon, I'm most likely going to have to explain this again. And also the fact that Yamato wasn't here to hear this so maybe blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."

Umi looked at the confused expression on Taichi Jr.'s face. "Don't give it another thought." She said. Just then, Taisuke walked over, wiping his eyes. "So you missed my hypothesis?" Umi said. "That's okay, you're feeling like Yamato right now, right? Or are you still going through your side effects? Which reminds me, we STILL have to think of a proper name for it. Oh well, I don't think that should be number one on our priority list."

"Girls talk too much." Said Taichi Jr., scratching his head. Umi crossed her arms.

"Well I was only expressing my opinion." She said. Then she turned to Taisuke. "What do YOU think?"

"What's a 'priority'?" he asked obliviously.

Umi paused for a minute and then gave an exasperated sigh.

"A PRIORITY is something we have to do FIRST," said Taichi Jr. as if he knew all.

"No it isn't, it's something among the things that are very important." Umi pointed out. "Well come on now, our first priority right now is to figure out a way to reverse this spell and get our kids back." Then she beckoned the other two to follow her into the room that Leomon had set up for them. There were hundreds of toys and trains and video games. GEE WHIZ!! They were all from Toys R Us too.

All of their eyes got all big and shiny as they each dashed off in different directions to play with various things.

Umi was sitting around about a hundred little dolls that were arranged in a circle around her. She leaned over and picked one up. Then she picked another one from the other side of the circle. "You can be Kelly and you can be Angela." She said.

Meanwhile, Taichi Jr. was trying to get Taisuke to come and play one of the video games on the giant television screen. But all Taisuke wanted to do was push little trucks around as if it was the most fun thing in the whole world and he would simply perish if he stopped.

"Come on, come on, it'll be REALLY fun!!" Taichi Jr. promised. "A lot more fun than pushing big stupid plastic trucks around all day." Taisuke silently looked down and pushed one of the trucks back and forth a few times. Taichi Jr. gave an exasperated sigh. "How fun can that possibly be?!"

Taisuke was silent for a minute. Then he stood up. "You know, Taichi, I've had it up to here with you pushing me around just because I'm littler than you in this body," he said. "Now if I wanna play with trucks then…wait a second…I don't want to play with trucks…"

"Come on, play video games with me then!!" said Taichi Jr., jumping up and down.

"No, I'm still mad at you." Taisuke said. "Now this time, I'm not going to change half way through and I'm going to beat you."

"Yeah right!" Taichi Jr. threatened.

MEANWHILE!!!

"La, la, la," said Umi as she shook one of the dolls. "Hello Melissa, my it's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yes, I just got back with my date with Mark," Umi replied to herself as she shook the other doll in her other hand.

"Did you have fun?" Umi asked herself as she shook the first doll.

"I did until Mark asked to marry me."

Umi gasped. "Then what happened?"

"I said that I didn't know him very well and that maybe if he buys me an ice cream then I'd marry him tomorrow."

"Oh that was nice of you. Can I come to the wedding?"

"Okay, Jenna, since you're my best friend in the whole world and Mark said that I could only bring one friend."

"Did he buy you an ice cream?"

"Yes. And he bought me a puppy too."

"What did you name the puppy?"

"Candy."

"That's a nice name!"

"I know, it is."

"Did he buy me a puppy too?"

"Of course he did. And your puppy's name is Sugerpuff."

"When will I get to meet Mark?"

"Um…later. His mom said he's not allowed to play outside until his homework is finished and he finishes his chores."

"Oh, my mom does the same thing to me."

"So does MY mom!"

Umi gasped again. "Do you think that…we have the same mom?!"

"OH MY GOD!! WE DO!!!"

"That means we're SISTERS!!"

"No, that means we're TWINS!!!"

"And that also means that MARK is our BROTHER!!"

"Oh, now I can't marry him."

"Sure you can."

"YAY!!"

At this point, Taisuke ran over. "Umi, Taichi Jr.'s being MEAN!!" he whined as he started crying.

"Don't worry, it's okay," said Umi. "Do you want a hug?" Taisuke rubbed his eyes and nodded just as Taichi Jr. came over. Taisuke jumped behind Umi.

"Come on, he challenged me!" said Taichi Jr.

"You're just a bully!" Umi said. All of a sudden, the door burst open and Leomon wheeled in on his wheelchair.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" said Leomon. "Stuuupid Digidestined! You still haven't figured it out yet!! AND YOU NEVER WILL IF THIS TRIGGERING KEEPS UP!!"

"Aha, so it IS the triggering!" said Umi as she stood up. 

"Oops," said Leomon as he took out a Men In Black memory eraser thing and flashed it at Umi, Taisuke and Taichi Jr. "Um….stuuupid Digidestiend! You still haven't figured it out yet!! AND YOU NEVER WILL IF THESE RANDOM OCCURENCES KEEP HAPPENING!!!!! Now get out…GET OUUUUUUUUUUTT!!! GET OUT!!!!!"

"Um…" said everyone.

"GET OUT!!!" Leomon screeched at the top of his lungs as he pointed to the doorway of their room. Umi, Taisuke and Taichi Jr. shrugged and walked out the door as Leomon stared evilly at them. "You will never find your way out! You will be trapped in my house…FOREVA!!!!!!!!"

So they started walking down the long hallway. Everything looked the same since everything was so big. "Does Leomon need so many rooms in his house?" asked Taisuke. "I mean, it's only him and his son living here, right?"

They shrugged.

"Why don't we randomly just choose…this door?" suggested Taichi Jr., pointing to a random door.

"I don't think that was random, I think you chose that one because the doorknob is unusually low so we can reach it." Said Umi. Taichi Jr. shrugged and nodded. "You know, I think Leomon put this unusually low doorknob here just so we would go in here."

"You think too much," Taisuke sighed, pushing the door open.

When the door was opened, THEY SAW ALL OF THEIR DIGIMON IN A CAGE!!!!

"Great, now we can get out of here!" said Taisuke. "Was anyone timing that?"

"No…" said Taichi Jr. obliviously. "I'm not wearing a watch!"

"That would help," said Taisuke, slapping his forehead. "Well I figured that since you didn't really have any REAL life then you were just counting in your head or something."

"I have a life!!" Taichi Jr. yelled.

"Come on, this isn't the time or the place to be arguing or start beating each other up," said Umi. "Let's just get our Digimon, then find our kids and then we can get our bodies back. And THEN you guys can beat up Leomon if you want."

"But I don't WANT to beat up Leomon…" whined Taichi Jr. "I want to beat up Taisuke!"

"I don't LIKE being called Taisuke!!" Taisuke yelled.

Umi observed this. "Hm…so Taichi is thinking that he's younger right now whereas the two of us DON'T." Umi explained to Taisuke. Taisuke stared at him with a blank look. "Look, earlier on, you were the only one who thought you were a kid but now, it's him."

"Why would I think I was a kid?" asked Taisuke.

"Okay, you missed my whole lecture." Umi said with a sigh. "I'll try to shorten it…hm…all right. These changes are triggered by what we're calling 'side effects'. Well, at least I THINK they're being triggered. Anyway, at some points in time, we're going to think that we're little because of the bizarre side points of the spell. I believe that if we find out what is making us change then we'll be able to prevent it from ever happening again."

"But I don't get it, why are we thinking that we're younger?" asked Taisuke.

"Well, I haven't really figured that out quite yet," Umi said uneasily. "My guess is that Leomon is a little rusty since he's old and hasn't cast any spells in a while so there are some holes in it…"

"HELL-LO?!" yelled all the Digimon from the cage.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about you guys!" said Taisuke. Then they went over to the key but it was hanging on an incredibly high hook that they even TAICHI would have trouble reaching it if he was his normal size!!

"Good thing we're all two and a half feet tall," Umi said.

"Looks like we're going to have to do another stack," said Taichi Jr.

"Feeling normal yet?" Taisuke asked. "I mean…for you."

Taichi Jr. shot him an evil glance. "Yes, I AM feeling normal," he said.

"Perfect timing, okay Taichi, you're on the bottom." Umi instructed.

"Why do _I _have to be on the bottom?" Taichi Jr. asked. "Both of you are perfectly capable!!"

"Please don't whine, you might trigger something." Umi begged. "Just PLEASE do this,"

"How can we help?" asked Tentomon from inside the cage.

"You can't really." Taisuke said with a sigh. "Oh well. Taichi, you're on the bottom and don't make me have to beat you up."

"Beat me up? Yeah right."

"None of that either, that always seems to trigger Yamato." Umi said. "Now come on, it's not that hard. It's not like we weigh all that much."

"Fine," Taichi Jr. sighed.

"Now the only question left is who is going on the TOP," Umi continued.

"Me of course, I'm smaller!" Taisuke said immediately.

"I was just thinking, Koushiro, maybe you should go on the bottom since if you go on top of either one of use then we would be able to see up your dress." Taichi Jr. said.

"JUST DON'T LOOK THERE!!!" Umi yelled, getting ticked off.

"You know, he's got a point." Said Taisuke. "Are you trying to hit on his five-year-old daughter?"

"COME ON!!" yelled the Digimon. 

The 'Rugged Camping Men' jumped. "Okay, Taichi on the bottom, then me and then Yamato, all right?" Umi said. The other two nodded.

After a short while…

"Okay, NOW can I come up?" Taisuke asked, looking up.

"Yeah," Umi replied. Taisuke started climbing up the stack.

"Hurry up, my arms are starting to hurt." Taichi Jr. complained.

"Don't complain, it might trigger something." Umi said. "Hey, watch it, you've got your foot in my eye!!"

"Sorry, I slipped," Taisuke said.

"That really hurt!" Umi said as tears started flowing down her face.

"Careful Koushiro, you're going to turn into your daughter if you keep this up." said Taichi Jr.

"I think he already has," said Taisuke.

"Great, and he was the one who kept trying to keep US from turning younger," Taichi said.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" yelled Umi, in hysterics. Then she collapsed down on the ground, crushing Taichi Jr. and sending Taisuke flying. Then she got up and ran into the corner and cried like a sissy girl.

Taisuke and Taichi Jr. sat up, rubbing their heads. They paused and stared at each other for a minute. "You're Taichi right now, right?" Taisuke asked cautiously.

"Yeah, and your Yamato?"

"Okay, good." Taisuke said, standing up. "I was worried that maybe your side effects kicked in during the fall."

"Same here." Taichi Jr. said, standing up as well. "So what exactly happened up there?"

"Um…I stepped on Koushiro's face and then he started crying." Taisuke answered.

"Maybe you guys could use a chair to get up!" said Gabumon, pointing over to one of the chairs that was over in the corner of the room.

"We could," said Taichi Jr. They both went over and pushed the chair over so it was aligned right underneath the keys. Then they climbed up the chair and looked up to see that the keys were still out of reach.

"Looks like we're going to have to do another stack," said Taisuke with a sigh.

"But I REALLY don't want to end up like Koushiro." Said Taichi Jr., looking over at Umi who had by now, stopped crying but was now interacting playfully with the Digimon.

"Do we really have any other choice?" Taisuke asked.

"You're just saying that because there's no chance of you experiencing side effects."

"SURE there is!"

"Then you go on the bottom!"

"But I'm smaller than you!!"

"Well I don't want my mind to be taken over!!"

"Well I don't want to be crushed!"

"My argument's stronger!"

"NO IT'S NOT!!" Taisuke yelled. Then he paused. "Look, you see, if you were to turn younger, wouldn't you think it would be more annoying for me than for you since _I _have to deal with you?!"

"No because _I _would have to deal with being younger!!"

"JUST DO IT BEFORE I'M FORCED TO HURT YOU!!!"

Taichi Jr. was just about to start beating up Taisuke when he remembered something that Umi had said. Something about whenever they started fighting, Taisuke got a younger mind so he decided against it. "Fine, I'll do it," he sighed.

Taisuke was surprised at first but then he was all like OKAY!!

"A little higher, I've ALMOST got it…" Taisuke said, reaching as high as he could to get the keys.

"Jump or something!" Taichi Jr. yelled. "This isn't easy!"

"I'm not going to jump, what if I fall and the side effects get triggered?!"

"Remember you were saying how it would be more annoying for me?! JUST DO IT!!!" Suddenly, Taisuke jumped down off of Taichi Jr. "What, you got them?"

"Nope," Taisuke replied. "I just think we should try a different idea." Taichi Jr. slapped his forehead.

"Oops," came the voice of Umi below them. They looked down to see her standing in front of the open cage. "I'll fix it, don't worry," she said as she started to push the door shut.

"No, it's okay!" the Digimon, Taisuke and Taichi Jr. yelled in unison.

"Oh," Umi said. Then the Digimon walked out of the cage. Taisuke and Taichi Jr. looked at each other, did that same little exasperated sigh that they did in 'The Crest of Kindness' episode and then they climbed down the chair.

"How did he open it?" Taichi Jr. asked the Digimon. The Digimon shrugged.

"Do you, by any chance, have any idea where Leomon is keeping our kids that are in our bodies?" asked Taisuke. The Digimon looked at each other obliviously for a minute and then they started laughing all at the same time. "I don't see what's so funny about this," Taisuke said, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, this whole time we thought you were actually Umi, Taisuke and Taichi Jr.," said Agumon. "We completely forgot that you had switched bodies with your kids!" Then he wiped a tear from his overly large eye but then his eye went back to normal size after the camera went off him.

"How could you forget?" asked Taichi Jr., annoyed.

"Well, we were sure at first but then when Umi…or Koushiro…or whoever this is…started crying, we got confused." Said Gabumon.

"Oh, we've been going through these little outbursts lately." Taisuke explained. "Like remember when Koushiro suddenly hugged you, Gabumon?"

"Yeah and then you hugged him after," reminded Taichi Jr.

Taisuke shot him an evil glare. "Right, and then I hugged him after." He said in an annoyed tone. "We came to the conclusion that something is triggering these 'side effects and…"

"Wait, did you ALL come to the conclusion or did KOUSHIRO come to the conclusion?" interrupted Tentomon.

"Um…" they both said in unison.

"Well it sure as hell wasn't Yamato because he was over in the corner crying…"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!" yelled Taisuke. "IT WAS BECAUSE OF THE SIDE EFFECTS!!!"

"Calm down, you wouldn't want to pop a blood vessel or something." Taichi Jr. said, backing off.

"Well, let's go and find your kids," said Agumon.

Then they started walking along. The high doorknobs were no longer a problem for them because Tentomon could just fly up and open the door for them. So then they used the same technique and opened up one of the doors to see a…a…BATHROOM!!!

"Wow, a bathroom, how helpful," said Taisuke.

"There's got to be SOMETHING special about this bathroom," said Taichi Jr., opening one of the cabinets.

"No, I think it's just a normal bathroom." Taisuke said with a sigh.

"Why would Leomon just have a NORMAL bathroom in his house?!" Taichi Jr. demanded.

"Just in case…he has to go to the bathroom." Taisuke said plainly.

"Eeeew!!" said Umi, throwing her hands over her mouth and giggling incessantly.

"How come he's like that and you guys still have your regular minds?" asked Tentomon.

"I don't know but he's been like that for a really long time and it's really starting to piss me off!" said Taisuke. "Do you think that something triggers us to turn back or do you think that it happens randomly?"

"I don't know," Taichi Jr. replied. "But Koushiro said something like the changes are most likely going to become more frequent and last longer. That is…when he had his own mind…"

"ARGH!!" said Taisuke. "You mean we have to deal with him being like this for a long time?!"

"I don't think so, he's already been like this for a while so he should be turning back really soon." Taichi Jr. turned and looked around for a minute. "There's got to be something special about this bathroom…" he started but then he stopped short.

"It's just a bathroom," said Gabumon with a sigh.

"Yeah, we're wasting our time." Taisuke said. But then he noticed Taichi Jr. slowing walking over towards the toilet paper. "Oh no…not now… Taichi, I command you to stop!" Taichi Jr. turned around with an annoyed expression.

"I just wanna look at it," he said.

"Yeah right." Taisuke said. "Now come back over here and don't move or…I'll have to put you on a time out!"

"You can't put me on a time out, I'm bigger and older and stronger than you are." Taichi Jr. pointed out.

"Well, I'll tell your dad and he'll be so mad at you," Taisuke warned.

"You're just a tattle tale and a goody-too-shoe!" said Taichi Jr., crossing his arms and turning around. "Besides, _I _haven't done anything wrong!"

"I'm not supposed to be in the boy's room." Said Umi with a laugh as her face turned completely red.

"This is starting to get a little weird," said Agumon.

Since Taichi Jr. was incapable of anything intelligent or witty at the moment, Taisuke turned around and faced Agumon. "Wow Agumon," he said. Agumon sighed and crossed his arms.

"Don't look now but Taichi has seized this opportunity to be mischievous!!" said Tentomon, flying high up into the air like he always does. They all turned around to see Taichi Jr. yanking out the toilet paper and throwing it across the room.

"WHAT could be so fun about that?!" Taisuke asked himself out loud. Then he stomped over to Taichi Jr. and started yelling at him. 

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!!" was all Taichi Jr. cared enough to hear. After a little while of this, Taichi Jr. didn't even care enough to even LOOK at Taisuke because then he started fidgeting with his giant mass of toilet paper on the ground. He also had to look away because he couldn't really take Taisuke seriously and actually believe that he was being yelled at by him since he was YOUNGER and SMALLER and not as STRONG as he was.

Then it occurred to him. Would he really let TAISUKE yell at him?! NAW!! "Hey, stop yelling at me!" he said suddenly. Taisuke stopped for a second and stared at him.

"No, I told you not to touch the toilet paper and you did so…"

"But I don't have to listen to you."

"Why wouldn't you have to?!"

"Because I'm bigger than you, I'm older than you and I'm stronger than you. I'm better than you too."

Just as Taisuke was about to explode with fury, Gabumon ran over and grabbed him. "Calm down!!" he yelled.

"I AM CALM!!!" Taisuke yelled back, trying to get free of Gabumon's grip. Taichi Jr. stuck out his tongue at Taisuke. Little steam lines formed about Taisuke's head and his face turned red as the sound of a kettle that was ready went off. Then Taisuke's little life meter up in the corner turned completely red and started beeping wildly. "DIE SPAWN OF SATAN!!!!!!!" Taisuke yelled he wrenched himself from Gabumon and dived on top of Taichi Jr.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Taichi Jr. as Taisuke took free swipes at him and laughed in his face.

"What are we going to do?!" asked Tentomon frantically. Agumon opened up the cabinet doors and started searching for something… ANYTHING that would help. Finally he emerged with…

"I knew Leomon would have some of these handy," said Agumon.

"No, we're not going to shoot Yamato with anesthetics," Gabumon said.

"We have to do SOMETHING!!" said Agumon, looking over at Taisuke who didn't look as though he wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"Yeah but we've already done it to him enough, don't you think it'll start to give him brain damage?" Gabumon said slowly.

"He's going to give Taichi brain damage if we…" started Agumon but then Leomon wheeled in. Taisuke immediately stopped and looked up as Leomon wheeled by. Then he made his was over to the sink area and took out a razor and put shaving cream on his face. They all watched with wide eyes as he shaved off his mane. Then he slapped on some after-shave and his mane grew back within seconds as he smiled. Then he looked disappointed with his smile so he brushed his teeth. Then he smiled again and his teeth went 'PING!!' Then he wheeled out of the room.

"Okay…" they all said uneasily.

Taisuke looked down at Taichi Jr. whose face was stained with tears. Then he quickly got off of him. Taichi Jr. sat up and wiped his eyes.

"I don't know what that was all about." Taisuke said quietly. The Digimon looked at each other and then quickly hide the shot behind their backs.

"Well, that had to have been an act on your own free will since the real Taisuke probably couldn't beat the real Taichi Jr. up like that." Said no one in particular.

"Let's just get out of this bathroom," said Gabumon. Everyone agreed and exited the bathroom to see Umi standing outside the door waiting for them.

"I wasn't supposed to be in the boy's room," she whispered.

"You're not back to normal yet?!" Taisuke said through clenched teeth.

"No actually, I am," Umi said. "I just said that to see what your reaction would be."

"SATISFIED?!" Taisuke yelled at her.

Umi sighed. "Somewhat." She said. "So anyway, I found a way out in my spare time."

"How?" asked Tentomon.

"This map," said Umi as she pointed to a big map that was hanging outside the door. There was a little arrow pointing to one of the spots and the arrow was labeled 'YOU ARE HERE!!'

"This is where a piece of paper and a pencil would come in handy," Taichi Jr. observed.

"You're back to normal too?" Taisuke asked. Taichi Jr. nodded. "Okay good. Finally we're all back to normal at the same time."

Yes, this IS pretty pathetic irony. OH WELL!!

"Just to tell you, I haven't forgiven you for beating me up." said Taichi Jr. to Taisuke.

"Oh no." Taisuke said, rolling his eyes.

"So I've decided that a way for us to avoid you turning into a whiny little kid," Taichi Jr. continued. "Is by me just beating you within seconds of you starting to cry."

"That's not a good idea." Umi said. "What if…"

"Shut up or I'll beat you up too," Taichi Jr. snapped.

"I think we should just not beat each other up." said Gabumon.

"But I MUST get back at him!!" Taichi Jr. said in such a way that hinted the fact that he would perish if he didn't beat Taisuke up.

"But you know every time we start fighting that I turn younger," Taisuke said, backing away.

"Taichi, please, don't," Umi begged. "It'll set off a whole bunch of things! First of all, you'll probably be triggered since you're bullying us around and then YAMTO will be triggered since he will most likely start crying and then well…I don't think I'LL be trigged but I REALLY don't want to have to deal with you two again."

Taichi Jr. ignored Umi and started advancing towards Taisuke. Taisuke jumped behind Gabumon. It's not like he was scared or anything but he REALLY didn't want his side effects to kick in. Just then, Leomon Jr. ran over.

"Oh goody!!" said Leomon Jr. stupidly. "We can have a TEA PARTY!!"

"No," they all groaned.

Leomon Jr. paused and looked at the Digimon. "But I don't want to have a tea party with you Digimon," he said, snapping his fingers. The Digimon disappeared.

"Ugh, all our hard work," said Taisuke in an annoyed tone.

"Now we can have a tea party without being interrupted!" said Leomon Jr. stupidly. "LET'S GO!!" Then he snapped his fingers again and they all appeared in Leomon Jr.'s room. He forced them all to sit down on a pink plastic table with a white lacey tablecloth on it. There was also a little china tea set spread out across the table.

Leomon Jr. looked like he went into deep thought for the first time in his life. "Okay, you can be Gregory Jones," he said finally, pointing to Taisuke. Then he pointed to Taichi Jr. "You can be Mr. Brown and you…" he said, looking at Umi and thinking some more. "You can be…Mrs. Nezbit."

"Toy Story," Umi, Taichi Jr. and Taisuke all said in unison.

"And I'LL be…LEOMON JR.!!!" Leomon Jr. said finally. Then he picked up the little teapot. "Would you like some tea Mrs. Nezbit? And might I add that's a lovely dress you're wearing."

"Again with the dress," Umi said, crossing her arms.

Then she thought…

"I know this will trigger me eventually. Must have will power…must not give in…must not get triggered…"

Then she smiled at Leomon Jr. "Yes Leomon Jr., I'd LOVE some!" she said happily while holding up her little teacup.

"No Koushiro, have will power…" thought Taichi Jr.

"Don't play the tea party…" Taisuke thought. They knew they wouldn't get triggered since they were boys. Though, they probably would get triggered and suddenly want to pull Umi's hair and break the tea set. That they didn't mind but they also didn't want to be little for a long time because then they might start crying.

So then they looked at each other and got up and ran towards the door at the same time.

"AW NO YA DON'T!!" screeched Leomon Jr. as he sprang up out of his chair and jumped in front of them and blocked the doorway. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!"

They were both so surprised that they fell over! Then they shielded themselves as Leomon Jr. grabbed them both by the collars and pulled them back over to the little table where Umi sat there patiently waiting.

"Welcome back!" she said cheerfully. "Leomon Jr., can I pour the tea?"

"Well, it's not really tea," Leomon Jr. said, sitting down. "I actually couldn't find any tea. All I found was liquidated caffeine."

"What's liquidated caffeine?" asked Taisuke.

"Not you too!" Taichi Jr. said, grabbing Taisuke by the shoulders and shaking him.

Leomon Jr. eyed them and then looked back at Umi and smiled. "Actually, I wanted to pour it." He said, taking the teapot away. Umi smiled and stared at Leomon Jr. obliviously as he poured some liquidated caffeine into three cups. "I don't want any because I just ate."

"Okay," said Umi, taking her cup.

"Whatever you do, don't drink it," said Taichi Jr., leaning across the table and grabbing her cup in attempt to stop her.

"Why not?" asked Umi.

"Because it would be VERY annoying," Taichi Jr. said plainly.

"No it wouldn't," said Umi, her voice getting whiny. "Give it back!"

"No, you REALLY have to trust me on this one," Taichi Jr. said.

Meanwhile, Leomon Jr. had handed another cup to Taisuke. "I don't want to play with you and I definitely don't want to play with your stupid tea set." Taisuke said, crossing his arms.

"DRINK IT!!!!!" Leomon Jr. bellowed. Without saying another word, Taisuke drank it.

"DON'T DRINK IT!!" Taichi Jr. yelled to Umi. He was now practically sprawled out across the table and grabbing onto her cup.

"Why does Taisuke get to drink it?!" Umi yelled.

"WHAT?!" Taichi Jr. said, turning around and looking at Taisuke who had an empty cup in front of him. "Please tell me that cup was empty before."

"Okay, that cup was empty before." Taisuke said with a smile.

"Now tell me the truth."

"I drank it."

Taichi Jr.'s eyes turned into dots. Then the turned around to see that Umi had drunk hers while Taichi Jr. was distracted. 

Ten minutes later, Leomon Jr. went downstairs to have dinner but he locked The Rugged Camping Men in his room so they couldn't leave. Taichi Jr. sat in the corner, blocking his eyes and covering his ears so that nothing could trigger him.

Meanwhile, Taisuke and Umi were practically bouncing off the walls. "TAKE THAT!!!" yelled Taisuke as he threw one of Leomon Jr.'s My Little Pony dolls at Umi.

"AHHHH!!" yelled Umi as she ran over and collapsed on the bed.

"HA-HA!!" Taisuke said, jumping up on the bed and starting to bounce on it. Umi stood up and pretended to look scared. "I HAVE YOU NOW!! YOU WON'T EVER GET AWAY!!"

"What will I do?!" Umi said as she put her hand on her forehead and pretended to faint.

Taisuke gasped. Then he turned around and pointed at Taichi Jr. "This is all your fault!" he yelled. "It is your fault that the fair maiden Pricilla is dead! What do you have to say for yourself!!"

Umi started giggling uncontrollably.

Taisuke jumped off the bed and went over to Taichi Jr., not ceasing his jumping for a minute. "Prince Charming, Prince Charming, Prince Charming," Taisuke chanted as he grabbed onto Taichi Jr.'s shoulders and jumped up and down. "You must help me save Princess Pricilla!!"

"Go away," Taichi Jr. said, looking down and avoiding the gaze of Taisuke. Then he thought: "I can't wait to make fun of him about this one…"

"Please?!" Taisuke begged. "It's not fun with only two people!!"

"Must…not…be triggered…" Taichi Jr. thought, blocking out everything Taisuke was saying. Just then, Umi ran over and grabbed Taisuke's hand.

"Oh HELP me!!" she said. "I feel faint!" Then she fainted into his arms. Taisuke barely kept her from falling down. Then he set her down on the ground and looked sad.

"Poor Pricilla," he said, obviously trying to keep from laughing. "We knew her well. It is all because of this BUM…this RIFF-RAFF that she is dead! I think I shall faint as well!!" Then Taisuke fell over backwards.

Then it was silent for a minute as Taichi Jr. sighed with relief. He turned around and looked at them. They both appeared to be asleep.

"I would be too if I had an entire cup of liquidated caffeine." Taichi Jr. told himself as he looked around. He spotted the door. So, looking down the whole time to keep from seeing anything that would make him get triggered, he walked over to the door and tried to open it. He occasionally looked back to see if Taisuke and Umi were still lying down in the same spot.

Unfortunately, the door was locked. Taichi Jr. sighed and turned around. At this point, he noticed that Taisuke and Umi had disappeared from their positions on the floor.

"PREPARE TO DIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!" he heard suddenly as Taisuke came out of nowhere with a big ol' stick that he found in his spare time. Taichi Jr. jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. "Poor maiden Pricilla! I much avenge her death!"

"You shouldn't go around hitting people with sticks," said Taichi Jr. as he jumped out of the way again. "It hurts!!"

"I know, I'm trying to kill you for killing the Princess." Taisuke said as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world. Taichi Jr. was about to argue when he remember that he would probably change if he did so he only dashed under the bed and hid there. "Come out and fight like a man!" Taisuke yelled as if he didn't know where Taichi Jr. was. He started slowly walking around the room, pretending he didn't know that Taichi Jr. was under the bed. Then he sighed. "The only way to find him now is if I call upon the maiden Pricilla."

He sat down on the floor and took out a blue helmet that he found in a drawer. Then he took a little stick and started hitting the helmet slowly and gently with it. "Oh maiden Pricilla, I know you are dead but will you please come and tell me where the bum is hiding?"

Just then, the door of the closet swung open and Umi was standing there in some dress up clothes that just so happen to fit her and just so happened to be in Leomon Jr.'s closet. "Silly prince," she said. Then she burst out laughing.

"Where'd you get the costume?!" Taisuke gasped, standing up. "I want one too!!"

"There's a lot in there!" said Umi with a laugh as she pointed to the closet. Taisuke leapt up and ran into the closet. Taichi Jr. poked his head out from underneath the bed, took one look at Umi and then went back under while there was the sound of muffled laughter.

"I can't wait to tell everyone else about this," he thought.

At this point, Taisuke jumped out of the closet in a cute little cowboy outfit. "How do I look?" he said.

"Oh, I don't think I can say because…" Umi said, swaying around as if she was going to faint again. "Because I think I'm going to have a baby!" Then she pulled the pillow out from underneath her dress. "What a beautiful baby!"

Taisuke groaned. "I don't WANT to have a baby in our game!" he whined.

"But we NEED a baby!" Umi argued.

"I don't want one," said Taisuke, turning around and crossing his arms.

"Poor little Bob is feeling neglected!!" Umi said as she laughed and threw 'Bob' at Taisuke. Taisuke laughed, picked up another Bob and started hitting Umi with it. Umi picked up another Bob and pretty soon they were engaged in a pillow fight…or a Bob fight.

They continued this for about ten minutes until they were completely burnt out and collapsed on the floor, asleep. Taichi Jr. felt that only now was a good time to emerge from his hiding spot.

He felt relieved because he had avoided the changes for a very long time.

He also felt happy because now there was peace and quiet.

He also felt evil because he could make fun of Yamato and Koushiro when they were in their own bodies again.

He also suddenly started feeling worried that Leomon Jr. would return soon and force a change on him.

Then he felt anxious to escape and find Agumon.

Then he felt annoyed. What if Umi and Taisuke woke up and started being loud and annoying again?

Then he felt worried again because if he wasn't ready and too busy feeling then he would change into a little kid.

Then he felt determined. If he just kept up this pace, he would keep his mind forever.

So, feeling determined, Taichi Jr. opened the door. 

He felt surprised because he could have sworn that the door was locked. But then he noticed there was a door right next to this one and that he had been trying to open the closet this whole time. He sighed and shook his head.

He now felt stupid.

Then he felt confused. How long would he have to wait for Taisuke and Umi to wake up? And should he even wait for them? Should he come back for them later? And what would they be like when they finally DID wake up? Would they be little and hyper, little and not hyper, older and hyper or older and not hyper? Or would they NOT be the same thing as each other and just be something completely different from each other.

Then he felt scared because he just heard the sound of someone coming up the stairs.

He looked around for a minute. Then he noticed the other closet that was still open. He dragged Umi and Taisuke into that closet and then slammed the door shut just as the door to Leomon Jr.'s room opened. 

Taichi Jr. felt smart. 

But then he felt stupid because the closet is the worst place to hide from someone except for under the bed.

"WHERE DID THEY GO?!" came Leomon Jr.'s voice. Then there was the sound of practically his entire room being torn apart as he searched for them.

Taichi Jr. held his breath and backed up to the back of the closet. Suddenly, he heard the door to Leomon Jr.'s room slam shut.

He sighed with relief and sank down.

Then he picked up two my little pony dolls and threw one and Umi and one at Taisuke. They both instantly woke up and looked around obliviously. Taichi Jr. stared at them attentively.

"You…going to start crying?" he asked.

"No," they both answered. Taichi Jr. sighed with relief.

"Okay, let's go now." Taichi Jr. said, standing up.

"Wait a second," said Umi, looking down. "Let me take this off first."

"We don't have time, Leomon Jr. will probably be coming back real soon," said Taichi Jr. even though he knew it wasn't true.

"I'm not going to go around in a princess outfit." Umi said plainly.

"Oh but it looks so pretty on…her." Said Taisuke. "I, on the other hand, am changing."

"No, if I can't change then you can't either," Umi said.

"Come on, hurry!" said Taichi Jr. "He could be coming back anytime now!" Then he opened the closet door and looked around. "Let's go," he said. They all ran across the room to the door to Leomon Jr.'s room and flung it open.

They looked back and forth a few times and then sprinted across the hall in another door that just so happened to be opened and slammed it behind them.

"Oh no, Leomon's back!" came a voice from in the shadows.

Umi, Taichi Jr. and Taisuke looked at each other and shrugged. Then they did the same thing that people always do in movies and slowly inched over to the shadows to see and big cage.

Who was in the cage?!?!

None other than Yamato, Koushiro and Taichi!!! (Of course, it's really their children inside their bodies!! Confusing? Much! GOOD!!)

After rejoicing with their children, they started searching for the keys. Then they found out that they could not find the keys. All they found was a map that said 'THIS IS A MAP TO THE KEYS!!'

"Oh, it's a map to the keys." Said Taichi Jr.

"I guess we should…follow it to find the keys." Said Umi with a shrug.

"You're just going to LEAVE us here?!" asked Yamato as his eyes got all watery. "It's dark and scary!!"

"We'll turn on the light." Said Taisuke. But then they looked up as the light switch seemed to get really far away all of a sudden. "Umm…"

"Don't worry, we'll be right back," promised Taichi Jr.

"Don't go!!" yelled Taichi.

"We have to unless you want to stay in that cage forever!" said Umi. So after a minute of just all of them staring at each other, Taichi Jr., Umi and Taisuke backed away and left the room.

"Great, I bet Leomon set this map up just to make our lives more difficult," said Taisuke.

"I'm just worried that we won't be able to find our way back to that room once we find the keys." Confessed Taichi Jr.

"We'll just remember that it's right across the hall from Leomon Jr.'s room." Umi said. At this point, they all froze. UH OH!! What if Leomon Jr. found them again?!?!

Then they all quickly pinned up against the wall in unison and looked around to make sure that no one was coming.

"Okay, here's the plan," said Taichi Jr. "If Leomon Jr. comes, one person pretends to start crying really loudly so that the other two can get away while he's distracted."

"What about the one who starts crying?" asked Taisuke.

"Well, those two will be REALLY loud when they're running away so then Leomon Jr. will get distracted again and then the one who was crying can get away too!" Taichi Jr. replied.

"One problem," said Umi. "What if the person who's crying gets triggered because they were crying?"

"Well…um…just don't." Taichi Jr. said with a shrug. Umi and Taisuke looked annoyed. "Okay, why don't you guys try thinking up something better than that!"

The two looked at each other, somewhat defeated.

"Whatever works." Umi said. "But as long as it works. I don't want to end up being all split up more than we already are."

"Do you REALLY feel like changing right now?" asked Taisuke to Taichi Jr.

"Me?" Taichi Jr. asked. "Who said that _I _would be the one who cried? I'd be the only one who WOULDN'T cry!"

"Sorry but it was your idea," Taisuke said with a shrug.

"I have an idea, we'll do rock, paper, scissors," said Taichi Jr. "The loser has to be the crier."

After many games of rock, paper, scissors and many 'redo's, they all said finally that this would be the last game and no matter what this would be the final decision.

"Rock, paper, scissors…" they all said. "SHOOT!!"

"Yamato, you lose!" declared Taichi Jr.

"NO! It's not fair!! I didn't want to do your idea anyway! It was stupid!! REDO!!" yelled Taisuke. Umi and Taichi Jr. smiled. 

"No, you were the one who said 'no redos after this one'." said Umi.

"I know but…just ONE more. That will be the FINAL one." Pleaded Taisuke. Umi and Taichi Jr. both shook their heads. "But I REALLY don't want to and…"

But he was interrupted because Leomon Jr. came around the corner!!! HAWK!!!

"Hurry, distract him!" said Taichi Jr., pushing Taisuke forward. Before Taisuke could argue, Taichi Jr. and Umi were already long gone down the hallway. Taisuke turned around and looked at Leomon Jr. who was standing there being stupid.

"Are you here to play with me?!" he asked eagerly. Taisuke waited for a minute and then noticed that Leomon Jr. wasn't going to get distracted by Taichi Jr. and Umi seeing how he didn't even see them run away.

"That plan worked well," he thought.

MEANWHILE!!!!

"Okay, we'll wait here for a minute for Yamato to follow us," said Umi, looking through the door crack.

They paused and waited.

"Is he not coming or something?" asked Taichi Jr. impatiently.

"Just give him a couple more minutes." Umi said.

They paused and waited some more.

"I don't think he's coming." Taichi Jr. said finally. "We should just go. We'll probably meet up with him later or something."

"The thing is," Umi said. "He's probably changed so he's most likely either in the clutches of Leomon Jr. or wandering around very confused and crying."

All of a sudden, they saw a shadow loom over them. They looked up to see Leomon's head there. (Kind of like Andross did in the Fox game.)

"ARGH!!" yelled Umi and Taichi Jr. as they both ran out the door.

"I will control the universe!!" said Leomon stupidly. "You're no match for me! You will die just like your father!! RWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Then he started sucking up everything like a vacuum cleaner. Taichi Jr. and Umi ran behind different corners so that Leomon wouldn't eat them.

"RUN!!" Taichi Jr. yelled to Umi. Umi nodded and they each ran off in different directions.

Then Leomon came out of the shadows (whole) with a tray of cookies. "Oh, I just wanted to offer them some cookies." Said Leomon. Then he shrugged and inhaled all the cookies.

MEANWHILE!!!

The doors of Leomon Jr.'s closet burst open and Leomon Jr. was standing there in an elegant dress, high heal shoes, a purse and one of those fluffy neck things. "How do I look?!" he asked as he pranced about the room.

He looked over at Taisuke who was tied to a chair with tape over his mouth. Leomon Jr. ran over and grabbed Taisuke's head and started shaking it around. "You look lovely!!" he said in a chipmunky voice. Then he stood up straight with a little fan and started fanning himself. "THANK you!"

MEANWHILE!!!

Taichi Jr. swung open a door as fast as he could and slammed the door behind him. He pinned himself up against the door and breathed deeply to catch his breath. Then he heard the sound of bells being rung and little buzzers and all that kind of stuff. He hoped against all hope that it wasn't Leomon Jr. So, just like last time in the movies, he slowly walked up to where the sounds were coming from to seeeeeeeeee…

"Tentomon?!" Taichi Jr. said as Tentomon pulled the little thingy on a pinball machine so that the ball would go up. Tentomon looked up, got a little drop and then kicked the machine so it went into some closet.

"I'm saved!!" Tentomon said. "You of all people to come and free me from Leomon's clutches!!"

Taichi Jr. crossed his arms. "Uh-huh…"

"I've been so scared and worried…"

"Yeah…"

"And so nervous!"

"So you decided to calm your nerves by playing pinball?"

There was a short pause. "Yeah…that's exactly what I was doing!" Tentomon said finally. And to change the subject, "Where's Koushiro and Yamato?"

"We got separated." Taichi Jr. replied.

"Same with us." Tentomon said. "Agumon had this really stupid plan that if Gabumon distracted Leomon while the two of us run away then Leomon would get distracted by us running away so that then Gabumon would run away. But then we ran away too early and we don't even know what happened to Gabumon. Then we ran into Leomon Jr. who was on his way up the stairs and we ran in different directions and…you know the rest."

Taichi Jr. laughed nervously. "Ha, ha, ha, what a stupid idea that Agumon had…"

"So how did you guys get separated?"

"The exact same way only it was…um…Yamato's idea. He went and tried to be all heroic and said that HE would be the one to distract Leomon Jr. and we decided not to argue."

"Aha," said Tentomon.

MEANWHILE!!!!

Umi was flung open the door of a closet, slammed it shut and then dove underneath some clothes where she caught her breath. Though, something compelled her to look up at the ceiling of the closet. It's a good thing she did too because she saw the bottom of a cage hanging from the top. She stood up.

"Great!" said Gabumon because he was in the cage. "You found me! Hurry, get me out by pulling the LITTLE LATCH over there, okay?" Gabumon said slowly as if Umi didn't understand what he was saying. "Do you see the little latch?"

"Yeah Gabumon, it's under control." Said Umi, somewhat annoyed as she pulled the latch. Gabumon dropped down from the cage.

"Good job!" he said. "YOU saved me! Thank you."

"Gabumon…" started Umi.

"Now that you've finished the FIRST part of the game, we have to move onto the SECOND part of the game!" Gabumon continued. "And the second part of the game it called FIND THE OTHERS!! Come on, I'LL be the leader and you just follow me…"

"Gabumon, save it." Umi said. "For when I'm younger. I might like it."

"You mean…you're not younger now…?" Gabumon said slowly. Umi shook her head. "Oh…sorry about that…"

"It's all right, don't give it another thought." Umi said. "Now let's go play your game and find the others." Then she opened the closet door and they both stepped out.

MEANWHILE!!!!!

"Or how about THIS one?!" came Leomon Jr.'s voice as the closet burst open again and he was standing there in a new dress. But then he held up the exact same dress only in a different color. "So which one did you like better? The red one or the blue one? Should I try on the red one again or do you remember what it looked like?"

"No…more…dresses…" Taisuke thought. "Uh oh…here it comes…it's coming…damn…please no…"

At this point, tears started streaming down his face.

Just then, the door exploded as the words "PEPPER BREATH POY!!" where heard. Agumon ran in.

"It's you!!" Leomon Jr. yelled as he flung off his dress. He was wearing his normal clothes underneath it.

"PEPPER BREATH POY!!!" yelled Agumon again as he fried Leomon Jr. Leomon Jr. fell limp to the ground. Agumon ran over to Taisuke and untied him and took the tape off.

"You saved me, Agumon!!" said Taisuke as he jumped off the chair and hugged Agumon as he continued to cry.

"Argh, he's not normal," Agumon thought. "We're not safe JUST yet," he said out loud. "Come on, we have to get out of here before Leomon Jr. wakes up!"

"Okay," said Taisuke as he wiped his face with his sleeve. Agumon ran out the door and Taisuke followed after him. "Where are we going?"

"We have to find the others." Said Agumon. "How did you get separated from everyone else?"

Taisuke shrugged. "I don't know." He said.

"Do you have any idea where they went?" Taisuke shook his head. "Or maybe the direction in which they were going in?" Taisuke shook his head AGAIN. "Not even in the GENERAL direction?"

"I don't know!" Taisuke whined.

"Okay, it's all right!" Agumon said, trying to keep him quiet.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Taisuke.

"No, it's okay, don't worry about it." Agumon assured him. "Okay, let's go find the others."

MEANWHILE!!!

"And then I grabbed him and then I SHOOK him and then I HIT HIM IN THE FACE just like this!!" Taichi Jr. explained as he pretended as though Leomon Jr. was standing in front of him. "And then I said, 'Ha-ha, you are mine now!!' and I was JUST to kill him when Umi ran off and I followed her cause…I had to protect her since she's just a girl."

Just to humor Taichi Jr. (because he knew he had changed) Tentomon nodded and agreed. "It's too bad because then our problems with Leomon Jr. would have been over." Tentomon said.

"I know!" Taichi Jr. said, crossing his arms. "It's all Umi's fault. I don't even know why I went on an adventure with a GIRL and a LITTLE KID!!"

"Well, they needed SOMEONE to protect them." Tentomon pointed out. "Because the way you keep talking about them, it doesn't sound like they can even stick up for themselves without your help. But that still leaves one question…if 'Taisuke' is a little kid and he needed someone to protect him, why did you run off?"

"Because…um…" Taichi Jr. said. "Because…I had to protect Umi. I can only protect one of them at once! Can I play pinball now?!"

"No, you can't." Tentomon said immediately. "We have to go and find the others." Taichi Jr. groaned. "Come on, you have to protect them since they can't fend for themselves." Taichi Jr. groaned again but agreed anyway as they walked out the door into the long hallway thing.

MEANWHILE!!!!

"I'm getting so tired, I've been walking around all day and my feet are starting to hurt and I don't even know what we're looking for!" Umi complained.

"GROAN!!" said Gabumon.

"Can you carry me?" asked Umi as she reached out and touched his fur. "Your fur is so soft just like last time! Yamato is so lucky because you're his Digimon and he can feel your fur ALL DAY!!"

"If he wanted to…" Gabumon said under his breath.

"Tentomon's just a bug." Umi continued. "He's not very soft at all. In fact, he's actually really hard. Motimon is soft though. Well actually, not soft. I think more…squishy. I like to squeeze him because it's funny and he screams funny and then that makes me laugh."

"Well obviously if he's screaming then he doesn't like it." Said Gabumon.

"No, he likes it." Umi said. "He said so."

There was a short pause.

"Are you soft when you're Garurumon?" Umi asked suddenly.

"Um…I suppose so." Gabumon replied.

"That's not fair because if I was cold at night then Tentomon wouldn't be able to keep me warm."

They paused again.

"Taisuke told me that your fur comes off." Umi said. "I didn't believe him. Is it true?"

"Of course not!"

"But Taisuke said that his dad said so."

"Well it doesn't."

"Can I just check?"

"No."

"What, do you look like a crispy banana or something?"

"A crispy banana?!" Gabumon said, somewhat annoyed now. "Since when are banana's even crispy?! And what makes you think that I would look like one?!"

"Can you do the Care Bear Stare?" asked Umi to change the subject.

Gabumon slapped his forehead. He was just about to give up when suddenly, Tentomon and Taichi Jr. came around the corner. "Tentomon! Taichi!" Gabumon called. They came over. It was fun.

"Guess what?!" Taichi Jr. said. "Tentomon was playing pinball when I found him."

"You were playing pinball?!" Gabumon yelled. "WHILE I WAS IN A CAGE YOU WERE PLAYING PINBALL?!"

"Of course not!" Tentomon said. "Taichi's just changed right now so he's a chronic liar!"

"No actually I changed back." Said Taichi Jr.

"No you didn't Taichi Jr." Tentomon said as if he had just decided that.

"Um…yes I did." Taichi Jr. said, annoyed.

"Sure you did, Taichi." Said Gabumon. "Sorry about that Tentomon."

"No problem." Said Tentomon.

"But I really did change back." Taichi Jr. said persistently.

Tentomon and Gabumon both laughed at Taichi Jr. for a minute and then wiped the tears from their eyes as they calmed down.

"I don't get it." Said Umi obliviously.

"Oh, Koushiro, I didn't even notice you." said Taichi Jr. "You were being so quiet for once in your life."

"I'm not Koushiro!" said Umi.

"Right, of course not." Taichi Jr. said.

Just then, Taisuke and Agumon came around the corner. YAY!! Taichi Jr. walked over to them. "So before I even start to say anything, am I talking to Taichi or um…the YOUNGER Taichi?" Taisuke said first.

"Uh…OLDER Taichi." Taichi Jr. replied. "And I take it by that question that you're feeling…like yourself."

"Yes after cleverly deducting that…" started Taisuke.

"Oh shut up," said Taichi Jr., crossing his arms.

"You know, I'm still mad at you guys for just leaving me there to fend for myself." Taisuke said.

"It was part of the plan!" Taichi Jr. argued. "How were we supposed to know that you weren't going to follow us! We waited for a long time and then WE got separated!!"

Just as Taisuke was about to continue arguing, Gabumon and Agumon came over. "Okay, that's enough of this." Said Gabumon. "We're all together now so that's all that important."

"But still!" Taisuke said. "You don't know how traumatizing that was! You don't know how traumatizing this whole thing is!"

"Come on, we've gone through WORSE before." said Taichi Jr. "For example…remember the time when Leomon had us all switch bodies with each other and Hikari was in YOUR body?"

"Yeah and give us a little credit!" said Agumon. "How many times have YOU been turned into stone?"

"Well…that hasn't happened to me QUITE yet…" said Taisuke. "No doubt it will eventually though. And how can you be arguing with me, Agumon?! YOU saw what Leomon Jr. was doing!"

"Speaking of Leomon Jr.…" said Gabumon. "We haven't seen him in a short while so he'll probably be showing up soon."

Meanwhile, Tentomon and Umi were just bobbing their heads back and forth while singing the Yoshi Song. But then they got bored so Tentomon took Umi off to find a good place to play pinball. Nobody noticed.

"Well, it could be because I singed him." Agumon pointed out.

"Maybe." Said Taichi Jr. 

"So the only thing to do is…is…ask Koushiro what his idea is." Said Taisuke. They all turned around but they didn't see Umi or Tentomon there. HAWK!!!!!! "Oh come ON," he groaned, annoyed.

But then there was the sound of bells and ringing. They all shrugged and ran in the room that the noises were coming from. Sure enough, Umi and Tentomon were playing…PINBALL!!

"It's a pinball machine!" Taichi Jr. said. "I told you that there was a pinball machine here! And that Tentomon knew where it was! But you guys didn't believe me!"

"There's no pinball machine!" said Tentomon as he pressed a little button and the pinball machine disappeared into thin air.

"Where'd the pinball machine go?" asked Umi, looking oblivious.

"Tentomon…is that what you do all day when we're captured?" demanded Gabumon. Tentomon bowed his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you guys." Tentomon said. Agumon and Gabumon shook their heads in disappointment.

"Hey look!" said Taichi Jr. suddenly as he took they key map out of his pocket. "This is the room that the keys are in! And…there they are!!" Taichi Jr. pointed to a really high hook.

"Keys?" said Taisuke. "Oh right. The keys. I forgot all about those."

"No problem, to make up for hiding the pinball machine, I'll get those keys for you!" said Tentomon as he flew up and retrieved the keys.

"Now we can go back and save our kids!!" said Umi who had apparently turned back to normal. YAY!!

"YAY!!" said everyone as they walked out of the room and back into the room with their kids in it. After opening the lock, they all rejoiced and then they stared at each other, wondering what exactly to do next.

"Okay…now that we've freed them, how are we going to turn back?" asked Taichi Jr.

"Well, the only ones who would be able to reverse the spell is Leomon and Leomon Jr." said Umi. "But the thing is, I don't think that Leomon is going to just turn us back. Why _I _think we should do is try to get Leomon Jr. to do it since he's still foolhardy and incompetent and young."

"Yeah but he's ALSO inexperienced so he could screw up." Taisuke pointed out.

"And what if he doesn't want to?" said Agumon. "I mean, after I burned him to a crisp, I'm sure he won't want to just do a favor for us."

"Don't break your arm patting yourself on the back, Agumon." Said Taichi Jr. "We all know that you burned Leomon Jr. and you don't have to constantly bring it up." Agumon crossed his arms. Just then, Leomon and Leomon Jr. ran in!! (Actually, Leomon Jr. ran in and Leomon WHEELED in since he's in a wheelchair and all.) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" said everyone.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" said Leomon and Leomon Jr.

"Leomon, could you PLEASE just turn us back?" pleaded Taichi Jr.

"Hm, let me think about that for a second NO." said Leomon.

"Then we'll just have to fight you!!" said Agumon. "AGUMON SHINKA…GREYMON!!!"

"GABUMON SHINKA…GARURUMON!!"

"TENTOMON SHINKA…KABUTERIMON!!"

"HAWKMON SHINKAAAAAAAA…AQUILAMON!!"

"Hawkmon?" said Taisuke with a confused expression.

"I'm Aquilamon now!!" said Aquilamon. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"MEGA FLAME!!"

"FOX-SU FIRE!!"

"MEGA BLASTER!!"

"HORN GLADE!!"

"ARGH!!" yelled Leomon Jr. and Leomon as they dived out of the way. Then they both stood up. "FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!" they both yelled as the Fist of the Beast Kinged everyone.

The Fist of the Beast Kings were JUST about to hit them all when… suddenly there was a shield in front of them!! They all looked up to see… SHAKKOUMON!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"We'll protect you!!" said Shakkoumon stupidly. Then it used it's stupid dress move on Leomon and Leomon Jr. and they both exploded.

"YAY!!" yelled everyone.

"Wait a second!" said Umi. "Now they're gone! They can't turn us back to normal! We're stuck this way forever!"

"OH NO!!" yelled everyone. Then they all killed Shakkoumon for killing Leomon and Leomon Jr. But as soon as they did, Leomon and Leomon Jr. reformed and laughed diabolically for about an hour.

They continued to laugh diabolically until everyone finally cleared their throats. The two Leomons stopped abruptly, looked at each other and then tried to calm down.

"Okay, now it is time for your demise!" said Leomon. Then he laughed like Revolta. Then he raised his arms and little lightning bolts were fired out of the tips of his fingers. But then Leomon Jr. tapped him on the father.

"Poppa!!" said Leomon Jr. "I have an idea!! How about…Flying Carp…"

Leomon gasped. "Good idea son!!" Leomon said. Leomon then turned to The Rugged Camping Men, their kids, their Digimon and…Hawkmon who is now Pururumon. "I've decided not to kill you all just yet."

"PHEW!!" said everyone.

"Instead, we're going to play a game." Said Leomon. "Me, my son and my wife verses Yamato, Taichi and Koushiro!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Just then, Leowomon came out. Leomon paused. "Or should I say…TAICHI JR., TAISUKE AND UMI?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Oh geez," said Taisuke, slapping his forehead.

"Let's get started!" said Leomon, snapping his fingers. They suddenly appeared on a giant game board. Taichi Jr., Taisuke and Umi were standing on one side of the board and Leomon, Leomon Jr. and Leowomon were standing on the other side.

"Judging by what we're dressed in and what the stupid Leomons are dressed in, I'd say we're playing Chess," said Umi. They were all dressed in black and the Leomons were dressed in white. They each had various styles of hats and robes on.

"Looks like I'm the little…castle thingy…" said Taichi Jr., taking off the little hat that was on his head and looking at it.

"Yeah, Leomon did this on purpose, he made ME the pawn." Said Taisuke with a sigh. 

"Was this only semi-predictable or REALLY predictable?" Umi said, pointing to the queen's crown on her head. 

"Great, _I _have to be a pawn, Koushiro gets to be the queen and Taichi's that little…castle thing!" complained Taisuke.

They looked around to see that there were three empty squares where they had to stand. The rest of their team were faceless thingys… YAY!! Then they all looked over at the white team. Leomon was the King in a Wheelchair, Leowomon was the Bishop and Leomon Jr. was the Knight. The rest of their team had bright smiles, freckles and rosy cheeks. The Leomon pieces were scarier than The Rugged Camping Men's faceless tall dark ones.

"Well, I'm an experienced chess player and since we're playing chess…" started Taichi Jr.

"No, we're NOT playing chess, we're only DRESSED like this!!" yelled Taisuke angrily.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Umi.

"Chess envy." Taichi Jr. answered plainly.

Just then, Leomon appeared out of nowhere. "We're not JUST playing chess!" he said stupidly. "We're going to play a bunch of games and then tally up the amount of games we've won at the end! For this game, you must capture one living person from the other team to win. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!!!!" Then he appeared back on his side in the right spot and then everyone found that they were standing in the correct spot according to their game rank.

"SINCE SMOKE COMES BEFORE FIRE, YOU GUYS GET TO GO FIRST!!!!!" came Leomon's voice from across the giant chess board. 

"How nice of him." Said Taichi Jr. sarcastically.

"So should we let our faceless team members control us or should we control ourselves?" asked Umi.

"Well, considering they ARE chess pieces, I think that they might know the game better than we do." Said Taisuke. They all looked at the king piece as it towered over them.

"That's just scary." Said Taichi Jr.

"You think he's scary from all the way over there?!" said Umi. "I'm standing right next to him!!"

"MAKE YOUR MOVE!!!" bellowed Leomon.

"I have NEVER played chess before." confessed Taisuke.

"Just do what I say." Said Taichi Jr.

After a few strenuous hours of playing one of the most boring games known to mankind, we continued describing it.

"I don't like it here," whined Taisuke. He was in one of those impossible most useless place for a pawn to be. There was a white pawn standing right in front of him so he couldn't go anyplace. "I haven't moved for practically the whole game! And the stupid smiling face is REALLY starting to scare me."

"Just shut up, you're safe there." Said Taichi Jr. "Now Koushiro, move ALL the way down there and take that little castle thing before it takes you and we lose the game."

"I have to go ALL the way down there?" Umi said, looking at the length she had to run.

"Yeah, that should set you up to take Leomon Jr." said Taichi Jr.

"Okay fine." Said Umi as she took a deep breath and ran across the chessboard. He looked up at the giant rook that was looming over him and smiling a frightening smile. Umi touched the rook and the rook went flying as if Umi had hit him with a cattle prod.

"Move that way, son!" said Leomon to Leomon Jr. Leomon Jr. hopped forward three spaces and over one.

"Okay, let me think," said Taichi, looking around. "Um…Bishop #1…move there…"

"Wait Taichi I think…" started Taisuke.

"No you're safe don't worry about it." Said Taichi Jr. "Go on Bishop #1."

"No but Taichi, REALLY…"

"I know what I'm doing!!" Taichi Jr. yelled. "I've played this game before!"

Bishop #1 jumped across the board to where Taichi Jr. was pointing.

"NOW SON!!" bellowed Leomon.

Leomon Jr. jumped forward one space and over three spaces so he was standing in the same square that Taisuke was standing in. "Oh how I saw this coming!" said Taisuke, slapping his forehead.

"Tag!!" said Leomon Jr. as he patted Taisuke on the head. "You're out! WE WIN THIS GAME!!" Then the board around them disappeared as well as their little outfits so now they were just wearing their regular clothes.

"Nice job." Said Taisuke to Taichi Jr. "You're safe! Don't worry about it! I've played this game before!"

"I made a mistake!" Taichi Jr. admitted. "It's not my fault!" Taisuke crossed his arms. "Okay, maybe it is. But you were the one who was tagged!"

"I was ALSO the one who was trying to tell you but did you listen to me?! NO!!"

"We've decided that the next game we play is…PICTIONARY!!" said Leomon who had just appeared their suddenly. Then he snapped his fingers and they all appeared in a little room that had a Pictionary board game all set up in the middle. All The Rugged Camping Men were wearing cute little tuxedos that made them look cute and the bomb and prodigious. But Umi was wearing a dress.

"Oh how I love Leomon's constant reminders to make sure I remember that I'm a little girl." Said Umi.

"We get to go first since you guys went first last time." said Leomon. "The object of this game is for your team to be able to recognize at least ONE picture! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!"

After a short while of playing that extremely fun and prodigious game, we continued describing it.

"Oh my four-year-old motor skills," said Taisuke as he attempted to draw a bridge. "Guess it!! Guess it!!"

"I can't!" said Taichi Jr. "It doesn't look like anything!"

"A table!" said Umi.

"No!" Taisuke said. "Look, here is the water…"

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY WHAT YOU'RE DRAWING!!!" bellowed Leomon's whole retarded family.

"Oops." Said Taisuke. "Come on, Koushiro! There's still hope for you getting it! Taichi can't because he's a moron but you can!"

"It…looks like a table!" Umi said. "Let's see…on the water…a boat?"

"No, it's not really ON the water…"

"STOP GIVING IT AWAY!!!!!"

"Come on, it isn't hard!" Taisuke said.

"FIVE SECONDS!!" bellowed Leomon Jr. since he was the holder of the timer hour glass thingy. "FOUR!! THREE!! TWO!! ONE!!"

"IT WAS A BRIDGE!!" Taisuke yelled, standing up.

"Oh…NOW I see it." Said Taichi Jr., holding the paper upside down. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"YAY!! WE WON AGAIN!!" yelled Leomon's whole family as they joined hands and danced around in circles.

"Okay, we HAVE to win the next one." Said Umi.

Then Leomon snapped his fingers.

They each found themselves standing on different boats and wearing sailor outfits. (Of course, Umi was wearing a GIRL sailor outfit.) After a while, they cleverly deducted that they were on a Battleship Game.

"Great, I get the SCOUT boat." Said Taichi Jr. with a sigh.

"What do you mean?!" Taisuke called from the huge aircraft carrier. "It's impossible to find! Look at me! Five times out of a hundred I'll get hit! Your chances are only two out of a hundred!"

Umi was sitting over on the side in a little lifeguard chair. "I think I must call out the commands." She said with a smile.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a speaker coming on. "The object of this game is to sink ONE boat! You guys go first!" came Leomon's voice. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!"

Umi looked down at the smaller board that was in her lap. "Um…B 8?" she said into the speaker.

Then this huge bomb was launched over from their side and landed on the other side. "MISS!!" came Leomon's voice over the speaker. "F 12!!"

After a long time of playing this came that kind of sucks, we continued describing it.

"Okay, I'll get the last hit on the next turn." Said Umi.

"D 2!!" yelled Leomon.

"I'm in D 2!!" yelled Taisuke. He looked in the control room and frantically tried to move the ship but the bomb came up over the top and hit the end of the boat. "HOLY HELL!!" he yelled, diving to the ground as parts of the ship went flying everywhere. He looked up to see that the chunk of his boat that was right behind him had been completely obliterated. He sighed with relief.

"Hit," Umi said into the speaker. She didn't really care seeing how she only had to hit their boat one more time and they finally won a game. "G 5." The bomb was launched over and suddenly sirens went off.

"YOU SUNK OUR BATTLESHIP!!!" screamed Leomon over the intercom and it made that annoying noise. Then all of a sudden, everything around them disappeared and they were now standing on a giant Scrabble board. They were all wearing sleepers. Umi's was pink and Taisuke and Taichi Jr.'s were blue.

"What the HELL?!" yelled Taichi Jr.

"Sorry, it was the Mrs.'s turn to choose the clothes." Said Leomon.

"I thought they would be SO cute!" said Leowomon with a retarded sigh.

"Leomon, I'm really a boy, could you give me a BOY outfit for the next game?!" Umi asked. "Is that really asking too much? Give me a LITTLE bit of pride."

Leomon shrugged. "Maybe." He said. Then they went to their respected sides of the board to see their letters.

"Let's see," said Taisuke. "We have two 'X's, three 'Q's, a 'J' and a 'Z'."

"We have no vowels." Taichi Jr. observed.

"I think this game was rigged." Said Umi. "Maybe Leomon was mad because we beat him last time. I mean, there aren't even three 'Q's in Scrabble…"

After a little while of playing this extra boring game that everybody hates except for old people who have nothing better to do with their lives, we continued describing it.

The blocks were even bigger than they were so they had to all work together to carry the letters across the board.

So finally, when there were no letters left, Leomon tallied up the points. "WE WIN!!" Leomon declared. "We have 342 points and you guys have…8. GO THE LEOMON TEAM!!"

Then they celebrated.

"I hate this sleeper," complained Taisuke. "It's hot and itchy and the zipper is starting to pinch my neck."

"I have a snap." Said Taichi Jr.

Then the Scrabble board disappeared and they were standing behind a huge wall. They were each wearing cowboy outfits that made them look cuter than they already looked. Though, Umi was wearing a cowGIRL outfit so that kind of pissed her off.

"Thank you very little, Leomon." Said Umi, crossing her arms.

"Too bad this gun is fake." Said Taisuke, pulling a plastic gun out of his little gun holder thing.

Suddenly, a giant projection of Leomon's stupid face. "This game is Hang Men! The first team to guess the word WINS! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!" Then he disappeared.

"Let's make it…XZJQXQQ." Said Taichi Jr.

"But we've already tried that." Said Taisuke. "And he said that we couldn't. And then we had to put all the pieces back after lugging them out and placing them down."

"How about we use 'Prodigious'?" suggested Umi.

"Sure, WHY NOT?!" said Taichi Jr., throwing his hands up in the air. Then all the correct letters flew to their correct places and faced the correct positions.

"Well, at least we didn't have to carry them." Said Taisuke.

"YOU GO FIRST!!" bellowed Leomon.

They noticed a little microphone. Taichi Jr. picked it up. Taisuke and Umi climbed up to the top so they could see the backs of the letters.

"It's Leomon." Said Umi.

"No kidding." Said Taisuke.

"No, I mean the word." Umi said.

Taisuke paused and stared at the word for a minute. Then he thought about how intelligent the Leomons were. "You're right." He said finally. Then he looked down at Taichi Jr. "The word's Leomon." He said.

"Are you sure?" Taichi Jr. asked. Taisuke nodded. "Okay," he said. "O," he said in the microphone.

"No, just say the word!" Umi yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't know I could do that. I'll do it next time." said Taichi Jr. The two 'O's turned around so that they were facing Umi and Taisuke.

"Um…X!!" said Leomon.

Taisuke and Umi looked at each other with annoyed expressions. Then they looked at Taichi Jr. "Guess the word," they said.

"Is the word…Leomon?" Taichi Jr. said into the microphone.

There was a long pause. "CURSE YOU DIGIDESTINED!!!" came Leomon's voice suddenly as all the letters turned around to see the word 'Leomon'. He bellowed this so loud that Taisuke and Umi almost fell down from their perches.

Then everything around them disappeared. They appeared on a gigantic checkerboard. "I'm having déjà vu." Said Taisuke. They were all wearing little black outfits and the Leomon team was wearing red outfits.

"Wow, checkers." Said Umi. "Big change from Chess."

"Oh well." Said Taichi Jr.

"The first one to capture a human player WINS!!" said Leomon. "We go first!! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!"

After a very long time playing this stupid game, we continued describing it.

"King me!" said Taisuke, jumping on the Leomon end of the board. "Finally I actually did something RIGHT."

"Oh no!" said Leomon Jr. "Daddy!! He got a 'King Me'!"

"NEVER!!!" bellowed Leomon. "No 'King Me's in this game! By going over there, we captured you so WE win!! YAY!!"

"YAY!!" said all the Leomons.

"What the HELL?!" Taisuke yelled. "What version of Checkers are we playing?! I always learned it that if you got to the opposite side of the board then you got a King Me!"

Then the game disappeared and they were standing in a big white room. Leomon approached them. "I just thought that you'd want to know the score so far." He said. Then he pulled out a little easel that had tallies on them. "The Leomon team is ahead with four points and The Rugged Camping Men team is trailing with two points."

"Oh fudge." Said Taichi Jr., snapping his fingers.

"All right, let's get the next game started!" Leomon said. Then he snapped his fingers and they were in the middle of nowhere with a giant building standing in front of them. Then they noticed that they had harnesses on and the ropes were attached to a ceiling above them. They were hanging in mid air.

"Oh how I have a bad feeling about this." Said Umi.

"Oh how I have a bad fear of heights." Said Taichi Jr.

"Oh how I am not having fun." Finished Taisuke. Just then, Leomon, Leomon Jr., and Leowomon came over and they were gigantic…bigger than the giant building in front of them.

"Oh how I have an even worse feeling about this." Said Umi, looking up at them.

"Oh how my fear of heights just grew immensely." Said Taichi Jr.

"Oh how I wish that we had never gotten ourselves into this." Taisuke finished AGAIN.

"This game is JENGA!!" boomed Leomon. "The object of the game…is to WIN!! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!" He took out a block from the 'building' and placed it on the top.

"Guys, I don't think I'm going to help." Said Taichi Jr. "I'd be a lot more comfortable if I just closed my eyes and hung here."

"Taichi, NONE of us like it so you're going to have to help!" said Umi.

"You know I have a fear of heights!!" Taichi Jr. yelled.

"If you don't all participate then we automatically win!!" declared Leomon.

"Who makes these rules?!" demanded Taisuke.

"Don't worry, Taichi, we'll do most of the work." Said Umi. Then she swung over to the building and grabbed onto one of the pieces that was sticking out a little bit. "How about this one?"

Taichi Jr. and Taisuke came over as well as they all tried their hardest to pull the block out and slowly but surely, it emerged. "Now we have to bring it up to the top." Said Umi.

"You're kidding, right?" Taisuke said.

"Yeah, I'm kidding." Umi said sarcastically. "We'll just go at different lengths and pass it up to each other."

After many strenuous moves and passes, we continued describing it.

"Jenga…" said Leomon as he pulled one of the pieces out and the building started swaying back and forth.

"JENGA!!" bellowed Leomon Jr.

"JENGA!!" yelled Leowomon.

"JENGA!!" hollered Leomon as he pulled the block out. The building swayed for a minute until it finally stopped. Then he placed the block on the top of the tower.

Taisuke, Taichi Jr. and Umi looked at each other. They were all sweaty and gross and tired. "All for just knocking the tower over so we can stop this game say 'AYE'!" said Taisuke.

"AYE!!" Taichi Jr. yelled immediately.

"Wait no, not after all that hard work!" Umi said. "Look, this one looks like it's going to come out."

"Fine but if it doesn't fall over next time when the Leomon's do it, I'm just going to kick it." Said Taisuke.

"Fine." Said Umi. Then they went over, pulled out the block and eventually put it on the top.

"JENGA!!!!" bellowed Leomon Jr. at the top of his lungs as he pulled the block out of the tower. The force of his bellow knocked the tower over. He stood there in silence, feeling stupid.

"WE WON!!" yelled The Rugged Camping Men.

"Just because you won, we're going to leave you hanging up there until you can figure out your own way down!" said Leomon. Then the three Leomons disappeared, leaving The Rugged Camping Men hanging there. And just to be annoying, he made them all wearing sleepers.

"Great." Said Taisuke, crossing his arms.

"That was kind of mean." Umi said with a sigh.

"Oh how I hate heights." Taichi Jr. said, closing his eyes.

"Get used to it." Said Taisuke. "We're going to be up here for another hour and I don't want to be listening to you the whole time!"

"Of course you can say that because you're not the one with the fear of heights!" Taichi Jr. argued.

"Well you're the one who has the snap instead of the zipper!!" Taisuke yelled. With this, they started fighting while hanging in mid air.

"I'll just be over here." Said Umi as she moved away from them.

After about fifteen minutes…

"No, that's not helping!!" Taisuke yelled. "You were supposed to go UNDER that rope!! Now we're tangled up even more!!"

"This is all your fault!!" Taichi Jr. yelled at Taisuke.

"See?" said Umi. "I told you that you guys would get tangled up if you fought for too long. Now look at me, I'm not tangled up so I can hang here freely and you two are stuck with each other. That is, unless you can get untangled."

About three hours later…

By this time, Taisuke and Taichi Jr.'s eyes were all swirly.

"Little Bunny Foo-Foo…" sang Taichi Jr. as he did the little hand motions to go along with the song.

"Bring bring bring…" said Taisuke zombiishly as he bobbed his head back and forth. Umi swung over.

"You guys still haven't untangled yourselves yet?" she said. "What have you been doing this whole time? It's not that bad I suppose. Let me help."

Then she pulled one of the ropes the tiniest bit and they both swung apart from each other.

"That worked." Said Taichi Jr.

"I don't see what could possibly make you go insane about this." Said Umi. "We've only been up here for about three and a half hours."

"Koushiro, if you were a guy right now, you'd be insane too." Taisuke said, gesturing towards the harness. "It's not in the best place. You're lucky to be a girl at this one point in time. Oh how I envy you." (By this time, Taisuke's neck is also all red because of the sleeper zipper thingy.)

"Ohh…" Umi said. Then he laughed at their expense.

Two hours later…

"Uh…THAT side hurts more." Said Taichi Jr., pointing to Taisuke.

"YES!!" Taisuke yelled.

"That's not fair, I'm a girl!" Umi argued.

"Yeah but you're bigger than me so there!" said Taisuke.

"Now you're in the middle." Said Taichi Jr. Then Taisuke hung in mid air as Umi and Taichi Jr. backed up really far and then rammed against Taisuke on each side of him.

"Uh…I think Taichi hurt more." Said Taisuke finally. (I'm so ashamed. This is a real game.)

"I'll NEVER get to be in the middle!" Umi whined.

Two hours later…

"When will our momentum stop?" asked Taichi Jr. "We've been spinning for so long…"

"I actually think that we are slowing down," said Umi, looking up.

"I'm starting to feel sick," said Taisuke.

"You're only starting to?" asked Taichi Jr.

"Taichi, I see you've finally gotten over your fear of heights." Said Umi.

"Yeah well, hanging in a harness a hundred feet in the air for about eight hours will do that to you." Taichi Jr. replied. Just then, Leomon came back.

"You guys STILL haven't figured it out yet?!" yelled Leomon.

"We were supposed to figure out how to get down?" Umi said obliviously. "I thought you were doing your regular Leomonish thing and just torturing us to no end."

"No actually, I knew all along." Said Taisuke. "I just thought you knew and _I _couldn't think of anything."

"Ditto." Said Taichi Jr. Umi slapped her forehead.

"Well, we're starting to get bored and we REALLY wanted to get onto the next game!" whined Leomon. "So we're just going to start!" Then he snapped his fingers.

"FREE!!" Taisuke yelled. But as soon as they landed on the ground, they fell over because their legs had been very asleep and weak since they hadn't used them in a while.

"We're starting the next game!" said Leomon. "It's MEMORY!! Whoever gets the most pairs wins the game!! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!"

After a long time of playing the most boring game in the entire world, we continued describing it.

"Okay, they're ahead by one pair," said Umi. "There are two pairs left. All we can do is hope that they don't get this one right so we can claim the last two pairs and win."

They all watched as Leowomon leaned over and turned two cards over. One was an apple and…ONE WAS AN ORANGE!!! HAWK!!

"OUR TURN!!" Umi yelled immediately. She ran over oh-so-excitedly and turned over two apples and then two oranges.

"WE WIN!!" yelled Taisuke and Taichi as they both jumped up and… um…were happy.

"Ahem," said Leomon. "This means we must go into a tie-breaker. And the tie-breaker shall be…JUMANJI!!!!!!!"

"JUMANJI!!! JUMANJI!! JUMANJI!! JUMANJI!!" chanted Leomon Jr. and Leowomon in deep voices as they got faster and faster. Leomon snapped his fingers and they were standing on a gigantic Jumanji game board. Taisuke, Umi and Taichi Jr. were all wearing jungle clothing and it looked very cute.

"We go first!!" declared Leomon Jr. He picked up the two dice and rolled them. Thank the LORD they were regular sized!! Especially after having to play giant sized Jenga. Leomon's family hopped across the squares eight spaces. Then giant words started forming behind them.

"In the jungle you must wait until the dice reads five or eight," they all read. (YES!! WE DID THINK THIS UP ON OUR OWN!!!)

"ARGH!!" yelled Leomon's whole family as they were sucked in the little black crystal thingy.

The Rugged Camping Men looked at each other. "I think this is a good time for us to run away!" said Taichi Jr.

They turned around and ran off. They came across Leomon's little easel and noticed that if they gave themselves a bunch of points then they would be los ganadores. So they grabbed the marker and gave themselves about a hundred little tallies.

"Winners: Rugged Camping Men," came the voice of some retarded lady. Then smoke swirled around them and lights flashed and it was all dramatic and when the smoke cleared and the lights had gone away…THEY WERE THEIR NORMAL SELVES WEARING THEIR NORMAL CLOTHES OF THE NORMAL HEIGHT AND IN KOUSHIRO'S CASE, THE NORMAL GENDER!!!! HURRAH!!!

THE END!!!

Oh and if you're curious about what happened to everyone else…

They all found their Digimon and their kids and the spells that would turn them back to normal in about three minutes because Leomon was busy annoying The Rugged Camping Men. They met up with The Rugged Camping Men and everyone lived happily ever after.

Oh and if you're curious about what happened to Leomon's family…

"I'LL GET YOU RUGGED CAMPING MEN!!!" bellowed Leomon as he tried to escape a big lion. "I'LL GET YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

WILL Leomon carry out his evil threat?! WILL The Rugged Camping Men survive their next encounter with him?! Found out in the next story called "ADVENTURES WITH THE CHILDREN OF THE DIGIDESTINED 2!!"


End file.
